My Future Lies In The Past
by PattiCobain
Summary: "Just because my scars are visible and yours aren't, doesn't mean they don't count or hurt less." What if our favourite Transfiguration Professor and Harry had a little bit more in common than we thought? What if Fate brought two broken souls together? Is it enough to save two young people and an entire world? HP/youngMM don't like don't read! Rating might Change
1. Prolog

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or any of the Characters, JKR does and I only write for fun.

Warning for Abuse!

Prologue

Every other student would have been nervous. They would be nervous, as to why the Headmaster had called them to his office at the last day of school, while everyone else was on their way to the train to go home over the Summer. Fourteen year old Minerva McGonagall wasn't nervous, she was calm as can be while she sat on a chair in the office of Headmaster Dippet.

Minerva wasn't even thinking about why she was here, she was simply enjoying the few remaining moments at school before she and her younger brother, Malcolm, a first year Hufflepuff, would return to the hell they called home.

Their father was afraid of Magic, he, being a Presbyterian minister, believed that magic was evil, he despised what his children and wife could do, what they were. Out of love for her husband, their mother didn't do magic any more, but Minerva, Malcolm and Robert Jr, called Bobby, couldn't control their magic, at least not until their went to Hogwarts, but before that, their father had his own way of making sure they understood that magic wasn't good or a gift. It was a curse.

Every time they had performed accidental magic, he would beat them. He preferred a belt over bare hands and the scars that covert Minerva's back were proof of what a man could do out of fear over the unknown. She probably wouldn't have that many scars, if she wasn't sacrificing herself for her brothers as often as she could. Minerva was always trying to take the blame, trying to prevent them of going through the pain that seemed to come with what they were. Sadly it sometimes ended with two beatings, one for performing magic and the other for trying to cover it and lying.

It wasn't until she attended Hogwarts, that Minerva began to realize that magic wasn't bad. It didn't have to be something regrettable or painful, it could be freedom, it could be happiness, but most of all being a witch or a wizard was indeed a blessing and not a curse.

Even though it had been hard for her to leave her brothers behind and not being able to protect them from their father, Minerva soon found herself feeling more at home at Hogwarts than she ever did in the house she grew up in. Being in Hogwarts meant to be able to perform magic without getting punished and to be herself.

Minerva had thought, that if she was able to control her magic she could also teach her brothers and then maybe their father wouldn't hurt them any more. Because even after all the pain he had caused her, Minerva still wanted her father to love her. She dreamed of a father that loved her and was proud of her like the ones her classmates had. It had taken her a lot of time to understand that it wasn't her fault that he didn't love them. It was his fault, his alone.

But it had been wishful thinking that he would stop once she was able to control her magic. Even though she studied so hard that she was top of her year and could even do more than many second or even third years. Still, when Minerva had arrived home after her first year, her father caught her telling her brothers about Hogwarts. It had been the worst beating in her life and she had to sleep on her stomach for two weeks because of the cuts on her back.

Minerva never told anyone about what happened at home, afraid of what would happen to them and that no one would believe them anyway and because she was ashamed. When she had made it on the Gryffindor Quidditch Team in her second year she always waited until everyone had finished their shower or she would take a shower in the bathroom of her Dorm so nobody would see the marks on her body.

Not even her two best friends Poppy Pompfrey and Rolanda Hooch knew what happened at her home, only that whenever they talked about their homes that Minerva was awfully quiet. The black haired girl feared that they didn't want to be friends with her once they found out about what was going on in her home.

Shaking her head as if to get rid of the dark memories in her mind, Minerva stood and looked around the office. Her eyes wandered over the many portraits of the old Headmasters and Headmistresses of Hogwarts, while looking around her gaze rested on a big mirror.

Minerva stared back at her reflection, she was 5'7" tall, had shining black hair that went down to her chest, but was mostly up in a ponytail or bun and green eyes. According to some other girls in her year, her pale skin, high cheekbones and narrow nose together with her slim yet athletic build and the decent breast size made her quite attractive. But even being an excellent Chaser didn't mean she was popular or that boys were asking her out all the time, no, most thought of her as the swot with no live outside her books and Quidditch.

Sighing she turned around and her eyes laid on a strange Hourglass on a shelf by the fireplace. Minerva had never seen anything like this before, it was all glass but what fascinated her was the sand inside. It was so white, that she was sure if it was night it would have glowed, but that was not the only thing, the sand seemed to be moving! She blinked and reached out, mere inches from touching the Hourglass she stopped her hand.

What if Professor Dippet would come in and catch her? _You're only holding it and then you'll put it back, he will never know!_ a voice spoke in the back of her head. So Minerva took the hourglass in her hands, first she was surprised as the glass was warm like somebody had been holding it for a while, she then took a closer look.

As she held the Hourglass, Minerva once again she wished to be able to go anywhere but home. She wished for nothing more than to be away from her father and her mother who let her husband hurt their children.

Suddenly the Hourglass became hot in her hand, shocked Minerva hurried to put it back, afraid she touched something forbidden or maybe even dangerous. She quickly tried to put it back, but then it slipped from her fingers and fell to he floor where it broke at her feet. Once the Sand was free it whirled over her shoes and from one second to the other Minerva felt like she was being pulled in two.

As soon as the feeling arrived it was gone, staggering a little backwards, she looked at herself and then around the room, nothing had changed. Maybe, it had been just a souvenir from a friend rather than some magical artefact.

"Reparo." mumbled Minerva and watched how the Hourglass repaired itself. Just when she had put it back to where it belonged, she turned around and walked back to her seat when Headmaster Dippet arrived, with Malcolm following close behind.

"Excuse us Miss McGonagall, but I had to deal with Peeves who tried to lock a group of first years inside the kitchens, among them was your brother and- never mind."

"No problem Professor." was all Minerva answered while she laid her arm around Malcolm's shoulders. Then the Headmaster got serious.

"Please understand that I really wish I had better news for you today, but I am sorry to inform you that four days ago your little brother died." they just stared at him and Minerva's heart stopped beating, what? Surely she must have misunderstood, Bobby wasn't be dead, her sweet, little Bobby who had sent her his very first letter he had written all on his own only a week ago, couldn't be dead. Minerva's world stopped and she felt like nothing would make sense ever again, not even her own life. Tears rolled down her cheeks and she didn't even realize she held a sobbing Malcolm in her arms.

"How?" she breathed out looking at her Headmaster with a plea in her eyes to tell her that it wasn't true.

"He drowned in a lake near your home." answered the old wizard and Minerva went rigid.

"T-that's not possible! Bobby is afraid of water! He-he wouldn't go near that lake! There must be a mis-" suddenly it hit her like a stone. It wasn't a mistake, she knew her little brother better than anyone else, he was afraid of that lake since a boy in their street had told him that there was a monster inside and since then he hadn't gone near that lake. It had been _him._ There was no other explanation, her biggest nightmare came true, he had murdered her little brother, his own son.

It was like her brain stopped working, everything was numb and she couldn't hear, she couldn't see, she couldn't think. There was only one thing in her mind, he had murdered her little brother, he was gone and they couldn't even say goodbye. Minerva didn't listen to what Dippet said, she barely registered that she was moving and suddenly she stepped outside the fireplace in her living room with Malcolm right behind her.

The house felt colder than it had ever felt before, the mere thought that he wasn't there any more, that she would never hear his voice and laughter, or see his face again and how his eyes began to glow when she told him stories of Hogwarts caused new hot tears to run down her cheeks.

Just when the siblings moved a tall figure appeared in the doorway to the kitchen, clutching a half empty bottle of whisky in one hand. Acting on instinct Minerva stepped in front of her little brother. Seeing his children suddenly standing in the living room, Robert McGonagall Snr let his eyes drift from them over to the fireplace. Because of the alcohol it took him a few seconds longer than normally to realized how they had arrived.

Knowing what would happen next Minerva pushed Malcolm out of harms way as their father dashed over to them and grabbed her by her throat.

"Ya stupid littl' brats! How dare ya!" he slurred as he threw his daughter at the wall, "You filthy, evil daemon! Ya learn to obey me, I'll teach ya where ya place is!" he shouted and the smell of booze that hit her face nearly caused her to gag.

Minerva didn't fight back when he tore her blouse and bra off, she didn't even flinch and only wrapped her arms around her chest.

"Stop it! Leave her alone!" Malcolm shouted and tried to pull him away from his sister, but a slap from his father sent him to the ground with a bleeding lip. For a second everything was quiet except for the heavy breathing of their father and the sound of an opening belt.

"Go." was all she said her brother understood, he ran up the stairs and looked the door to his room. Before Minerva heard the sound of the door closing upstairs the first strike hit her back. Again she didn't even flinch.

"You will obey me! You will obey me!" her father continued to shouted at her and underlined every word with a hit of his belt. After a while she wasn't sure if he was still screaming at her or if it was her youngest brother he was shouting at. Had this been the reason he had to die? Because he had disobeyed their father?

She looked to her right and again new tears streamed down her face, but not because of the pain, she barely registered it, her mother stood there and watched. She watched how her husband beat her daughter and simply watched. This should make her sad or angry or both, but it didn't. Minerva felt nothing, she was numb.

* * *

After the farewell celebration of this year Albus Dumbledore stood in his office and looked out the window, watching the last carriages disappearing out of his sight. He rubbed the bridge of his nose, another year was finally over.

Just as he turned to sit behind his desk and start with the never ending paperwork, there was a soft pop and a young girl stood in his office. Despite his age he drew his wand in a blink of an eye.

"Who are you?" he asked pointing his wand at the girl, when she turned around he couldn't believe what he saw.

"Wha- Who are you? Where is Professor Dippet?" asked the girl right back, drawing her own wand.

"I asked you a question, who are you?"

"I'm Minerva McGonagall!"

"That's not possible." Dumbledore answered it couldn't be, it simply couldn't!

"Of course it's possible, now who are you?"

"I'm Professor Albus Dumbledore." he said and the green eyes of the girl widened.

"What- No! You're-?" she lowered her wand and stared at him.

"Yes I'm Dumbledore, but was is more important is, how did you get here?" after a moment he spoke out the only thing that could explain this, "You must have somehow travelled in time."

"No I didn't! I was only waiting on Headmaster Dippet and my brother!" Dumbledore nodded.

"Well I guess you're around fourteen years old, that means that your from 1950 or-"

"Was? What do you mean was, it is still June 31 1950!" he sighed.

"No, today is June 31 1994."

* * *

Well that is the first Chapter of my first HP Fanfiction, please leave a review if you liked it! Constructive criticism is welcomed too. I'm sorry for what Minerva is going through but what you read in the prologue was important for the rest of the story. Just so you know young Minerva is NOT the answer to all questions and she can't prevent everything bad that is going to happen, but she will change some things. Just so you know, this won't be a Mary Sue story, (at least I try not to make it one)

The Characters might be a bit OOC but who cares, if you do then you're free to leave.

For those who liked it, I hope you will stick around to read this Fanfiction :)

English is not my first language so if you find mistakes please tell me, I also don't have a Beta but wouldn't say no to one, so if you think you want to Beta this story send an PM.

Oh and before I forget! I have quite the demanding job so I won't be updating weekly ^^


	2. Meet Yourself

Meet Yourself

The young version of Minerva McGonagall stared at him for a moment or two.

"That's not true...it can't be..." she whispered but Albus went over to his desk and handed her today's edition of the Daily Prophet, showing her the date. She turned so pale that he feared she would lose consciousness, so he quickly pushed one of the chairs in his office over to her and Minerva slowly sunk down.

"No, oh god no when I am here...then-" ' _their alone_ ' finished Minerva inside her head. When this was real and not just some weird dream, then now her brothers were alone with their father! "I-I have to go back!" she said loud and stared at the older version of her Transfiguration Professor.

"I'm certainly on your side, but before we can sent you back we need to know how you arrived here in the first place" the older wizard answered, "Do you have any Idea how this could have happened?" he continued.

"No, I-" but she stopped, the hourglass with the strange sand. Could this thing have sent her forward in time? Minerva breathed in deeply and then looked at her teacher.

"Well...while I was waiting on Professor Dippet, I looked around in his office and there was this hourglass. It was all made of glass, with white sand inside that seemed to be moving...I held it, but suddenly it became hot and I accidentally dropped it." explained Minerva and watched how the expression from Dumbledore changed, she knew this look. He had an idea what could have caused this mess.

"Sir?"

"What have you been thinking about while holding the Hourglass?" Dumbledore asked. Minerva tried to hide her panicked look, she couldn't tell him about what she was thinking, so she looked down to avoid his gaze.

"I thought about how much I would like to go away with my family." she answered and nothing in her voice gave away that this was a lie, only her eyes would so she looked on the ground.

"Miss McGonagall please-" before he could finish the sentence the door to his office opened.

"All the students are gone Albus, why don't we head home and finish our paperwork tomo-" when Minerva turned around she couldn't believe her eyes, right in front of her stood an older version of herself. Both Minervas stared at each other.

"What- How?" asked the older Minerva and looked at Dumbledore.

"Well my dear, it seems like you travelled into the future 44 years ago." explained Dumbledore.

"What?" then her older self paused and looked at her younger self closely, "The hourglass." she mumbled and the Headmaster nodded.

"We just found that out our selves, but if that is indeed true, then there is one big problem." both Minervas looked at him.

"What would that be?" asked the young witch, quite nervous about what he would say as she had a hunch what was about to come.

"If you indeed dropped the hourglass, then I don't think it will work to send you back, if there ever was a way back."

"B-but I need to go back! I can't stay, there is already a me here! I have to go home my- my brothers need me!" Minerva said panicked, what would their father do if she wasn't there any more?

"I understand-"

"No you don't! I have to go back please! I have to, I can't leave them alone!" tears shimmered in her eyes.

"Believe me when I say I really do understand that you want to go back to your time, but if there is a way, which I cannot promise, then we need a while. A time turner won't work as you didn't exist like this in this time until a few minutes ago and even if it would be able to send you back, there probably is already one Minerva back there as your older self is still here. You'd have to hide for 44 years." Dumbledore spoke and young Minerva looked at him shocked while her older counterpart sat on a chair next to her still too surprised to speak.

"So you are telling me that I'm stuck in this time?"

"Until we find a solution...I'm afraid so." Minerva didn't answer him and looked at the older witch beside her. She had to admit she still looked good for 58, some small wrinkles here and there but still not one Gray hair.

"I...can you tell me what happened in the last 44 years?" she asked but both adults hesitated, "Come on, if I'm really stuck then I have to find out eventually so why not tell me now?"

"You're right, well to get over with the awkward stuff as fast as possible, I may introduce myself properly. I'm Professor Minerva McGonagall Dumbledore-"

"What!?" Minerva stared at herself then at Dumbledore who smiled a little. "I married my teacher?" Professor McGonagall rolled her eyes at her younger self.

"No you didn't, you married your employer."

"When?"

"December 24 1974." young Minerva frowned.

"Who marries on Christmas?" she asked and older Minerva looked at her husband of nearly twenty years.

"It's not bad," her eyes wandered from her husband back to her, "But he insisted on it, it was either me setting the date and him wearing what he wanted or him getting to pick out the date and me deciding what he would wear. I didn't want him wearing a purple robe and turquoise hat with a red star on it on our wedding photos so we married on December 24."

Minerva opened her mouth to ask another question, but stopped herself. If she married Dumbledore, then did he know what had happened at her home? "Does- does he know?" she asked and looked at her older self. The addressed witch knew immediately what the girl was talking about when she saw that all too familiar look in her eyes. A look she had worn herself a long time, a mix between sadness, fear and shame. Minerva had only got rid of it when she packed her things and left her "home" together with her little brother when she was 17 not looking back once.

"Yes he knows...everything." then suddenly she realized that if she had been sent forward in time by the hourglass, then her young Minerva didn't know that Bobby was dead, that her father had murdered her little brother.

"I have to go back, he will hurt them!" before Albus could say anything his wife spoke up.

"I don't think you have to, I- well we still exist back there, I haven't changed and remember everything before you arrived, so he will be okay. You can finally be free." the young witch narrowed her eyes at the Professor and looked confused and Minerva realized her mistake too late.

"What do you mean he?"

"N-nothing I only-"

"You said he and not them! What happened?" young Minerva said and her heart started to beat faster, what had happened in her past? She could already tell my the look of her older self that it was bad.

"When Headmaster Dippet called you to his office he...he told me and Malcolm that-that Bobby died." she had to swallow around the lump that had formed in her throat, even after all these years she still had problems talking about her youngest brother and what happened to him. But seeing the shock look on her young face was nearly unbearable she practically saw the girls heart breaking.

"W-what? He...how?" she asked while trying to hold back her tears, Bobby was dead? Her little Bobby who could melt anyone's heart with a smile was gone.

"They said he drowned in the lake by the village-"

"Bobby never went there he was-" Minerva interrupted herself but the Professor wouldn't let her continue.

"I know. He did not drown, we all know that. He was murdered by our father." when the tears started to fall, the older Minerva stood up and hugged her younger self, knowing that it had been quite a while since somebody beside her brothers had hugged her. The girl clung to the witch like her life depended on it.

She had failed her Bobby. She should have said something! It was all her fault, because she had been stupid enough to stay quiet and now Bobby was dead. She had killed her brother! _'He was right I am worthless! It's my fault, all my fault! I'm worthless and wretched'_ they young witch was sobbing so bad now, that she had trouble breathing. Minerva knew what her young counterpart was thinking, took her face in her hands and made her look at her.

"Listen to me, it was not your fault! Nothing that has ever happened! You couldn't have stopped him and nothing he ever said was true. You are not worthless!" the Professor said, "Say it."

"I-I'm not worthless."

"And?"

"And it was not my fault what happened." Minerva pulled her back in her arms rocking her young Minerva slightly back and forth Dumbledore who had stayed quiet during the encounter between the two versions of Minerva decided to speak up.

"Minerva do you want to go back?" he asked softly.

"I won't be able to save him will I?" he swallowed and shook his head.

"No you won't, it'll be a miracle if there is a way to send you back, but we won't sent you further back than the moment you travelled in time." the girl was quiet for a while and then looked up a the female Professor. She was still back in her time, she was still there protecting Malcolm, even if she made it back, Minerva would never be able to see him again. What was left for her back in her time?

"No...I don't want to go back." she hesitantly answered.

"Alright, but then you have to change your name. We could tell you're Minervas niece that transferred from Ilvermony to Hogwarts when you decided to leave the States. Nobody can find out what happened, or you could be in great Danger."

"What? Why would I be in danger?" Albus and Minerva looked at each other.

"Around twenty years ago a man named Tom Riddle, who hates Muggles and Muggleborns, wanted to get rid of or enslave them, so the Purebloods would rise to power again. He called himself Lord Voldemort. Even today people still fear his name, so most call him 'He Who Must Not Be Named' When he had enough followers, he declared a war. For eleven years we fought, until a night on Halloween thirteen years ago. He went after a family who fought against him, when the mother sacrificed herself for her son, the Killing Curse recoiled and Lord Voldemort hasn't been seen since." explained Albus and young Minerva nodded slowly.

"And because he still has many followers it would probably be fatal if they found out that you travelled in time. They would want to know how you did it, they would come after you and do anything to get every last piece of information out of you, if you have the answers or not." Professor Dumbledore said seriously.

"Okay...well what about...Maggie McGonagall? It's different but not so different that I wouldn't react when someone called me that."

"That's a good Idea." Minerva and Albus looked at Maggie and smiled.

"Well then I'll go and make you official, I know some people in the Ministry who owe me some favours, Minerva Darling, why don't you take Maggie home and introduce her to Kathrin and Aidan and explain the situation." Minerva nodded and walked around the Desk of her husband to peck his lips.

"I will, but don't stay too long okay?"

"I try my best." he answered smiling and left via Floo. Minerva went over to the desk of Albus and wrote something down before handing Maggie the piece of parchment.

' _The Home of the Dumbledore Family is located at Dawn Road 7 Boddam Scotland'_ Maggie read and noticed that her handwriting had changed a little sometime during her adulthood. It was more curvier now and looked like it had been dictated to a quill and not written by hand, her own handwriting wasn't unreadable, but she wrote smaller, upright letters.

"Okay, did you memorize what I wrote?" Minerva asked and Maggie nodded, "Good come one." the older witch waved her hand at the fireplace and Maggie took some of the Floo Powder and threw it in the flames.

"Dawn Road seven Boddam Scotland." she said clearly and stepped into the flames. When the familiar spinning stopped, Maggie stepped out of the fireplace in a cosy living room. It was like she always imagined her own living room. A big couch, comfortable armchairs, many shelves with books and here and there some Flowers and pictures. She loved it instantly. Thanks to the big windows the room was well lit and one could see the sea, which was probably only a few yards away.

"Who are you?" Maggie turned around and saw a quite small, auburn haired girl standing in the doorway to the living room. She guessed the girl was around ten years old, maybe eleven, but not older than twelve, her button nose and cheeks were covered in freckles and the girls eyes were a beautiful shade of green, though currently narrowed in suspicion. She immediately recognized those eyes, they were her own. Who was she? Neither her olderself or Dumbledore had mentioned a child, was this their child? Was this her future daughter?

"I'm -" yes who was she? What should she say? What if she really was her future daughter? Oh, I'm just a younger version of your mother who travelled into the future? That girl would think she was mental. Then a small boy around five came running into the room laughing, he had black hair and blue eyes and was dressed in a way to large dark purple robe and a green hat with stars all over it, which kept sliding over his head because it was also too large for the little boy. When he noticed her, he came to a halt next to the girl and fumbled with the sleeve of the robe, before he could push the hat back on his head.

"Who is that?" he asked looking at the girl.

"I would also like to know that."

In this moment Maggie was saved by the flames of the fireplace turning green, announcing a person coming through, seconds later Minerva stepped out of the flames and brushed the soot from her robes.

"Maw!" the kids shouted, ran over and threw themselves at Minerva who hugged them in return and kissed their cheeks.

"Kathrin we saw each other only two hours ago sweetie." Minerva said smiling but the girl named Kathrin only snuggled closer to her. Ignoring the tears stinging in her eyes Maggie watched how Minerva tugged a strand of hair that had loosened from the girls ponytail behind her ear in a lovingly, motherly manner. Her older self then laughed as she looked at the boy.

"Oh Aidan, how many times have I told you not to play with your fathers robes?" Minerva didn't sound angry, no, it sounded rather like she was giving up trying keep him away from his fathers robes.

"But I'm a great wizard like Da, Mummy!" he exclaimed grinning and had to stop the hat from falling into his eyes again.

"I know you are sweetie, does Mummy get a kiss from her big wizard?" the boy nodded and quickly gave his mother a kiss.

"I love you Mummy!"

"I love you too, now please put your fathers robes pack, before you play again okay?" the boy giggled and ran from the room as best as he could without tripping over the robe.

"Speaking of Da, where is he?" Kathrin asked.

"Oh he needs to do something at the Ministry but I promise he'll be back before Dinner." Minerva said to her daughter who then looked at Maggie.

"Who is that?" Minerva sighed and mention for Maggie to sit down at the sofa beside her and Kathrin whom she gently pushed towards the comfortable couch.

"Why don't you introduce youself first sweetie?" Kathrin nodded.

"Hello I'm Kathrin Minerva Ariana Dumbledore nice to meet you." she said and Minerva saw how her youngerself struggled for an answer not knowing what to say to her future daughter, clearly surprised and shocked.

"Kathrin honey, you have to promise to never tell a soul about what you'll hear okay? If you don't want to know it's okay, but if you want to, then you can't tell anyone not even Aidan."

"I promise Mum, so who is she?" the girl asked impatiently.

"First of all don't be so rude...she, she is me." Kathrin looked at he like she was mental, "It's seems like I travelled into the future 44 years ago and now there is fourteen year old me." Kathrin was quiet for a while and Maggie was getting a little nervous, what if the little girl hated her? Where would she go if they didn't want her to stay?

"As long as I don't have to call her Mum and she doesn't get to tell me what to do it's okay." both Maggie and Minerva smiled relieved and Minerva pulled her daughter close.

"No of course not sweetie, that's still my job and it's going to be mine for quite a while and nobody will be called Mum by you beside me." Minerva kissed Kathrin's cheek who giggled.

"And what _do_ I call you?" she asked Maggie who had been too surprised by the girls reaction to say anything.

"I'm Maggie and I'll be your cousin, but you don't have-" before Maggie could finish her sentence Kathrin grabbed her hand and pulled her off the sofa and towards the door.

"Perfect I always wanted a sister but another cousin will do, come on I'll show you the house and you can choose your room!" she said and all Maggie could do was look over her shoulder to a smiling Minerva before Kathrin gave her a tour through the house.

Maggie couldn't help the smile that formed on her lips. She somehow had the feeling that it had been the right decision to stay, she would love it here.

* * *

Soo here is the second Chapter and young Minerva is now going to be Maggie as it's easier this way! Hope you don't mind and that you liked the Chapter. She can't use a Time Turner as she would have to turn that thing around **386503 times. And She doesn't want back (and can't) because there is no reason for it she can't save her brothers and lie this she at least as the chance for a few years of "normal" growing up. With normal I mean no Abuse, she is still going to help Harry with everything that life throws at him.**

Next Maggie is going to find out more about "her" past by Minerva.

As you see, if you don't read this for the first time, I changed the chapter and the story a bit in adding little Aidan who is five years old. I just had to, I don't know exactly why. He is a kind soul, but with only mischief on his mind similar to Fred and George. Aidan won't know about Maggie being actually his mum, but believe she really is his cousin.

Thanks to the two who reviewed on the first chapter and to all who followed and favoured the story THANK YOU!

Leave a review, follow or favourite the story if you want :)

Greetings

PattiCobain


	3. Know Your Past

Know Your Past

Maggie did not know what Dumbledore had told the people at the Ministry so that they would make her official and if she was being honest than she didn't want to know. All that mattered to her was that since one week she was officially the niece of Minerva McGonagall and Albus Dumbledore.

Because the two of them still had to finish quite a lot of work at the school Maggie had spent most of her time with Kathrin and Aidan. She already loved the two dearly, Kathrin was such a sweet little girl who had spent the last week explaining the time to her 'cousin' as best as she could. While Aidan simply was a cute little guy, who had nothing but mischief on his mind, but won the heart of Maggie in the first day and the other way around, as Aidan seemed to be quiet fond of his cousin. They hadn't told him the truth, for Aidan she was his cousin and because she had never spend Christmas and Birthdays with them he had coloured fourteen Birthday and Christmas pictures for her.

When Maggie walked down the stairs one night for some tea when she couldn't sleep, she heard quiet sobbing coming from Kathrin's room, whose door was slightly ajar. The teenager walked closer to see if the girl was alright, when she heard the voice of her older self, peeking inside the room through the small gap, Maggie instantly felt tears of emotion well in her eyes.

Minerva half laid on her daughters bed with her back against the headboard and stroked the girls hair who was snuggled up against her mother. Slowly Kathrin stopped crying as her mother whispered words of comfort.

"I'm right here sweetie, nothing bad is going to happen to you Kathrin..." Minerva said quietly and kissed the top of Kathrin's head.

"I was so scared, he-he hurt me." Kathrin answered and buried her face in her mothers chest, who tightened her arms around her daughter.

"Ah ken my brave wee lassie, but I will protect you." Minerva laid her fingers under Kathrin's chin and gently made her look up at her, "He will never come near you again, Da and I won't allow it." she then kissed her daughters forehead and started to slowly rock her back and forth. Maggie had been able to hold back the tears that burned in her eyes until she heard how Minerva began to quietly sing a lullaby. Something she had always wished for her mother to do when she was little.

Maggie slowly backed away from the door and continued her way downstairs to the kitchen. She made herself some tea and sat down at the kitchen table, she didn't know how to feel. Should she feel happy that she was a good mother? Shouldn't that make her proud that she wasn't a bad mother? Why was she feeling sad? Maggie did not know what to think, it was so confusing to see her older self act the way she always wanted her mother to do.

Thinking about the last days and especially how Minerva, Kathrin and Aidan interacted, Maggie decided to indeed feel happy about it. Sure she envied the two a little for the love her older counterpart gave her, but on the other hand she was more than glad Kathrin and Aidan were loved, that she wasn't a bad mother like her own had been. Even though she hadn't often thought about children at her age, if she had, then Maggie had always feared that she would be a terrible mother, that she didn't know how to be a good mother and her children would hate her.

"Are you alright?" Maggie flinched when someone spoke beside her. She had been so deep in her thoughts, that she didn't hear how Minerva had walked inside. Quickly brushing the tears away she nodded. Minerva put the tea down in front of Maggie and sat down next to her.

"I saw you standing by the door...and I know what you think." with a wave of her wand the older witch prepared herself some tea and looked at the teenage girl beside her. "To this day I don't know if I'm a good mother, I still have the same fears. I probably have even more since Kathrin was born and I doubt they will ever go away." the two of them were quiet for a while before Maggie spoke up again.

"Do you mind me asking what the nightmare was about?" Minerva took a sip of her tea before she answered.

"Five years ago when Kathrin was six…a Death Eater kidnapped her. You see before that, Kathrin stayed at our old house with a House Elf, or at Malcolm's house until Albus or I came home. We knew that we had a lot of enemies, but as the years went by without anyone bothering us, we became less and less careful, until one day she was gone." the shake in Minervas voice was nearly unnoticeable, but Maggie knew how hard this was for her.

"When I came home after teaching I found Finley, our House Elf, dead in the hall and Kathrin was gone. I flooed back to Hogwarts and told Albus, we immediately went to the Ministry and half the Aurors were assigned to search for our daughter. We found her after a day in the hands of Walter Rosier a 'former' Death Eater. He was the first and last man I murdered." the witch saw the surprised look on Maggie's face and continued.

"He had beaten Kathrin when she tried to flee and when...when I saw he had hurt her I lost it...we duelled and our spells collided and backfired, a mix between my stunner and his curse killed him. I know I didn't really kill him, but I would have, he would have died that night no matter what." Minerva took another sip of her tea before she continued.

"We moved here and used the Fidelius Charm, but I couldn't leave her alone after that, so since then she lived at Hogwarts with us and we only live here during holidays and weekends and this also hasn't changed since Aidan was born." Minerva explained and Maggie nodded, she could understand Minerva and didn't even want to imagine what she had been going through in the hours when her child had been taken from her. Knowing that maybe she would never see her again. If she had realized that the man who had taken her daughter had also hurt her, Maggie was sure she would have done the same.

"I understand you actions and I think you're a great mother...not that I know many, but I'm sure you are. How did Kathrin handle it?"

"We're quite alright now, she went to counselling until last year and we're over the worst." Maggie though about how she could ask her next question. Over the last days she had noticed small things about Kathrin's attitude that seemed odd for her age and that irritated Maggie a little and her abduction could be the reason for it.

"But it didn't have any long term affection on her?" she asked and lifted her own cup to her mouth to take a sip while Minerva frowned for a second.

"I think I know what you mean, but that had nothing to do with the abduction. Just another reason for my insecurities," Minerva sighed and looked at the cup inside her hands while she answered. "Kathrin was born nearly four months premature. She only lived because of Poppy's exceptional skills and her strong will to live. She would have died if were Muggles...even Poppy wasn't sure she would live, but she did."

Maggie did not know that much about pregnancies, births and children, but she did know enough to understand that it was a small miracle that Kathrin was here. "That's also the reason she's so small for her age, she never caught up to the inches she didn't have when she was born, she needs a little bit more time to learn than other kids and she didn't perform any magic until she was nine." the older witch explained and Maggie nodded.

"But that doesn't make her any less talented, Kathrin never wanted to be treated differently and it didn't matter if it was because of her impairment or because she was our daughter. Kids her age used to be really mean to her as she wasn't as 'magically gifted' as they expected or wanted her to be, but she never listened to what they said, no matter how mean it was. Nothing and nobody can bring her down." she smiled and Maggie couldn't help the smile that also laid on her lips.

"A year later when I was pregnant with Aidan and we told her she was going to be a big sister I feared she wouldn't want a sibling, feeling like we want to replace her, but Katie was so excited." Another smile appeared on Minervas lips. "It wasn't until Aidan did some accidental magic when he was one, that she asked me with tears in her eyes if we loved Aidan more because he could do magic. I have never been hurt by a question, only the thought of her thinking we wouldn't love her because of the lack of her ability, was unbearable for me, but I assured her that we both loved each of them the same way and nothing would ever change that. Three weeks later she did some magic and I still believe she was trying too hard to do magic, blocking her abilities in the process."

"Yeah, she really is an exceptional child, they both are and that is partly our work. You raised these wonderful children." Maggie answered and bit back a grin when Minerva blushed a little but she could clearly see the pride that flashed over the older woman's face at her words.

"Thank you."

"Do you mind me asking when and how you left _them_ back then?" the older witch took a deep breath.

"No of course not. I...as soon as I turned seventeen I searched for a flat in London, I wanted to get as far away from them as possible and because I planned to work at the Ministry. Aunt Elise died shortly after Malcolm turned 15 and with the money she left us we bought a small flat. When we got home to pack our things at Christmas, he tried to stop us but I quickly made him realize that I was allowed to do magic outside of school now and they let us go. I never saw them ever again. He died 1959, he was on his way home and drunk, he drowned in the very same lake he claimed Bobby died in." Minerva said. "Mother still lives there, I went there one time...but I didn't speak to her, she didn't even know I was there."

"And how did you and Dumble- Albus got together?" Maggie asked.

"First of all I didn't have an affair with him while he was still my teacher. We only got along really well and that didn't change until after I went back to Hogwarts to teacher, even then it took us some years to get closer and realized we felt more for each other." Maggie didn't know why, but it was oddly relieving to know she didn't start a relationship with her teacher.

"He was the first man I could really trust, I had small relationships before him, but none of them were really serious. Albus...he gave me all the time and space I needed, he was there for me when nobody else was and believed in me when I couldn't even do so myself. He didn't simply tell me he loved me or that I was beautiful, he made me realize myself that I was worth being loved and beautiful in my own way."

"But I was also there for him, it's not always easy to be the 'Leader of the Light', he never wanted that title. People always seem to forget he is a human being and nobody is perfect, he made, still makes and will make mistakes. But most of the Wizard Society like to think of him as some flawless Hero, somebody who will save the whole world alone, if there is a problem just ask Albus Dumbledore he will have a solution for everything. They don't care about the person Albus Dumbledore and if they do, then they are willing to sacrifice him for everyone else." Minerva paused and took another sip of her tea.

"When Voldemort was on the rise he nearly worked himself to death, sometimes I wouldn't see him for weeks, not knowing if my husband was still alive or not. Albus tried his best to save each and everyone, putting his family and himself behind everyone else. It got better when Voldemort vanished but he only had a change of heart when we learned I was pregnant, since then Kathrin, Aidan and I come first above everyone else."

"He really is a good man, I'm glad you are happy. I hope maybe someday I will find someone like him, someone who loves me." Maggie answered quietly after Minerva had finished speaking, the older witch took her hand and squeezed it slightly.

"I know you will."

"What about Malcolm? What is he doing now?" the teenage girl asked hesitantly, her voice just above a whisper, they had avoided Malcolm the last few days, Maggie hadn't been ready to ask about him. Seeing her older self was hard enough but seeing her little brother who was now 42 years her senior was a whole different story, at least for her.

"Well when he finished Hogwarts he became a healer at St. Mungos, he is the Healer in Charge of the Spell Damage Ward since five years. He also met his wife there, Carolin, they married in 1972 and have four kids, Jack a seventh year Ravenclaw, the twins Samuel and Brian fifth year Hufflepuffs and little Emily she turns ten on December 26." Minerva told her and Maggie smiled a little.

Malcolm was happy, he found a wife and had children of his own, four to be specific and theoretical three of them were older than her. Maggie bit her lip and thought carefully about her next words.

"Do you think I could see him someday? I don't want to meet him tomorrow or anything, I don't think I'm ready for that and I know Malcolm will know instantly who I am and that there shouldn't be that many people knowing about me but..." Maggie broke off and looked at Minerva who watched her closely.

"I think that would be possible, Malcolm would never say anything that would put you in danger, I only think it would be wise to forewarn him rather then just throwing him into a room with you." the girl released the breath she unknowingly had been holding and was glad Minerva wasn't against the idea of Maggie meeting her brother. Then another thought crossed her mind, she had to go to Hogwarts as the niece of Minerva and Albus, Kathrin knew about her true identity and Aidan was too little to understand that she wasn't his cousin, but what would Malcolm's kids say or do when a mysterious cousin had shown up?

"Do Malcolm's children know of Bobby?" Minerva frowned at her for a second but then she understood what Maggie was trying to say.

"No I don't think so, we hardly talk about him."

"Good then maybe we could say I'm Bobby's daughter? We could say he moved to America because he fell in love with a girl from there and that you had an argument and didn't talk to each other much?" Minerva seemed to think about what she had said, surely she disliked the idea that they had parted in a bad way, but there wasn't another option as to why she and Malcolm hadn't talked about their brother.

"Yes, we'll do that...but you'd have to meet him." Maggie nodded slowly.

"Yeah...I know."

Suddenly the door to the kitchen opened and Kathrin stepped inside, looking really cute in her purple pyjama with the fluffy Nifflers crawling all over it.

"Is everything alright sweetie?" Minerva asked and Kathrin walked over to them and sat in her mothers lap.

"Can't sleep." she mumbled but seemed rather sleepy when she leaned against Minerva who wrapped her arms around her.

"Really? You were fast asleep when I left you…let me guess you had to use the bathroom and then heard us talking and decided to eavesdrop?"

"Uh-uh." made Kathrin but smiled a little and Maggie couldn't help but chuckle. "Is Daddy home?" the little girl asked but Minerva shook her head.

"He sent Fawkes earlier, he won't be home for another hour or two, but then he'll be home for a while, then you can have your father daughter day. Come on say Goodnight to Maggie and then I'll tuck you in."

"Night Maggie, sleep well." Kathrin said as she slid down her mothers lap and to Maggie's surprised kissed her cheek, before she took Minerva's hand and pulled her mother from the room who smiled at her younger self over her shoulder and Maggie stared after them more than surprised, not able to answer in time. This simple gesture warmed Maggie heart, maybe others didn't think so, but to her, this girl was really special, she knew exactly how to make her feel better.

With a smile Maggie put away her and Minervas cups and went to the bathroom to get ready for bed again. When she walked past Kathrin's room she peeked inside and her smile only widened. Kathrin was fast asleep with a tiny smile on her face, as Maggie's eyes wandered down the teenager frowned a little confused. There, on the blanket curled up against Kathrin's side laid a silver tabby cat, purring loudly.

Shrugging Maggie went to her own bedroom and fell asleep dreaming of a picnic with Minerva, Albus, Kathrin, Aidan, Malcolm, his wife and children as well as her youngest brother. Since a long time she felt truly happy. Then, in her dream, she noticed she wasn't alone, somebody had an arm wrapped around her and she felt save and secure like nothing bad could happen to her in those arms.

 **AN**

Hello dear readers, I hope you liked this chapter! I'm sorry it took a little longer than planned, as this chapter isn't that long, but I spend the last two days hanging over the toilet puking and couldn't even look at my computer without getting sick. But nobody cares about that, so you can ignore that :D

To the chapter, I hope you are okay with how this turned out, as this won't be really a Minerva story but a Maggie story it won't be that significantly important to the story, but nevertheless good to know. And about the dream, it's nothing more than that, just dream. She doesn't dream about Harry in specific, it's just the way Maggie imagines how being in love or being loved by someone feels like or should feel like.

For those who wonder, Ah ken my brave wee lassie means I know my brave little girl. And the Lullaby mention is Noble Maiden Fair you may know the song from Brave but if not then listen to it I though it was quite fitting and I love that song :D

When everything goes the way I want, then we will meet Harry, Ron and Hermione in the next chapter, therefore I will make a jump over the summer (hope you are okay with that, if not just deal with it) but there won't happen much important stuff, as the real fun will only begin at Hogwarts. :)

Special Thanks to QueenGryffindorthetwihater, dsky, Suzi4tro and the Guest for reviewing and everyone who favourite and followed the Story, thank you!

Until next time

Patti


	4. Welcome Back 44 Years Later

Welcome Back 44 Years Later

The rest of the summer passed quite uneventful for Maggie. She learned more and more about the time and everything that had changed in the past 44 years, especially Katie, which was Maggie's nickname for Kathrin, was quite adamant about getting her cousin up to date. At least when it came to the people at Hogwarts.

To her mother's, slight, displeasure and her fathers amusement, Katie was rather fond of three pupils often referred to as the 'Golden Trio'. This trio, consisting of the involuntarily famous Harry Potter and his best friends Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger, had, according to Minerva, the strange talent to always get themselves into trouble. But Minerva admitted that the three were still one of her favourite students despite their problem of getting themselves nearly killed once a year.

There were only two pupils who were worse than the three friends. The names were Fred and George Weasley and from what Maggie had heard from Kathrin, those two were the biggest troublemakers and pranksters she had ever heard of. And also one of the nicest persons at the school. The older brothers of Ron Weasley were by no means stupid, they managed to get acceptable, yes even good marks, but their affection and interest simply laid in pranks. Minerva also swore Aidan's prankster tendencies were only the fault of those two when he and his sister had spent a weekend at the burrow.

Maggie noticed that whenever Kathrin spoke of those five, it was like she was talking of her biggest idols. Living at Hogwarts since she was six, had been a curse and a blessing at the same time. There were only a few people who knew their way around the Castle better than her and she got to know many things about the school before attending. The problem was, the students were all several years older than her and Kathrin was a shy child who wouldn't make any friends and she was only attending the meals with everyone or occasionally a class of her mother. Of course later she had her brother to play but that was something different.

"That only changed a little when the Weasley Twins came to school," Kathrin told Maggie when they were sitting on the beach by the house on a warm August evening, enjoying the last warm hours of the day, watching Aidan play in the sand. "They were on the run from Filch after one of their first pranks and I saved them by pulling them into a secret passage I had found a few days earlier. They were really thankful and we kinda befriended. They got me to open up a bit and sometimes I was even sitting with them at meals instead of next to Mum and Da at the staff table."

"But they were still four years older than me and we had quite a few different interests, which made our friendship a bit complicated. I knew that it wasn't cool for 11 year old boys to hang out with a seven year old girl and though they never said or did anything, I felt like the fifth wheel and started to hang out with them less and less." Kathrin said while she drew an owl into the sand beside her.

"We're still friends, I think I'm the only person beside Ma whom they never pranked. And that means something!" Maggie smiled at the girl beside her and continued to listen to the people who seemed to be quite important to her.

"But when Harry, Ron and Hermione came to Hogwarts, I found my first real friends even though they are also two years older, I have something in common with all three of them. I love books like Hermione, I'm interested in Chess and Quidditch like Ron and being the daughter of the most powerful witch and wizard of this century and Headmaster and Deputy as well as Professor I know what it is like when people stare at you wherever you go like Harry does." Kathrin continued but then something changed in her voice, suddenly she sounded sad.

"Actually...what made me become friends with them was a cruel 'joke' by their fellow Gryffindor Lavender Brown." Maggie knew that what ever happened back then was still hurting her little cousin.

"You don't have to tell me if you don't want to Katie." Maggie said but Kathrin shook her head.

"No, it's okay, I'm not thinking about it every often. Another disadvantage of being the daughter of them, many students think it would give them an advantage if they are my friends. But they don't really mean it and only want to be friends because I'm 'famous' or they think they will get better marks from Mum, they don't really care about me." Kathrin focused on the owl she was drawing and continued a little quieter, obviously embarrassed and hurt.

"Lavender pretended to be my friend once she found out I was the daughter of the Transfiguration Professor and the Headmaster. When she realized that it wasn't for her benefits, she decided to pull a little prank on me. Knowing I didn't have many friends she invited me to her birthday party and said that there would be a sleepover, as it was a weekend, she told me how we would put the mattresses to the floor and sleep on it together and do other girls stuff." Kathrin who had now finished the owl brushed her hand over the sand and erased her work, leaving no evidence of it's existences behind.

"I have never been to a girls only birthday or a sleepover party and I was excited beyond measure. I begged to be allowed to go and it took me a week to get Mama to agree to it, as I have never been allowed into a common room as nobody knew in which house I would end up in. I made her a gift and even bought one from my own allowance I had saved."

 _Flash Back_

" _Are you ready sweetheart?" asked her mother as she, her father and Kathrin herself stood in her parents quarters, about to let their daughter go to her first birthday party with a sleepover._

" _Yes, I'm ready!" Kathrin answered excited and grinned up widely at her mother, before she shouldered her bag and took the present she was going to give to Lavender. It was a music box that played a Phoenix Song which Fawkes had been kind enough to sing for her and a Muggle dream catcher she had made herself and which her Ma had charmed a little, so it would float over the owners bed._

" _Alright, if you don't like it or anything happens just come back, we'll be here okay?" her mum said and cupped Kathrin's face in er hands and gave her a kiss._

" _Mum I'll be fine! I'm a big girl!" Kathrin told her mother and kissed her cheek before she wormed out of her mothers arms to say goodbye to her father._

" _Sure you are kitten." said Dumbledore as he embraced his daughter and kissed her forehead._

" _See you tomorrow!" with that Kathrin practically floated out of the room, so excited for her first sleepover with her friends. Her parents, namely her mother, weren't that excited, Albus took his wife's hand and gently pulled her away from the door she had been watching, as if she was hoping her daughter would change her mind._

" _Calm down Love, she's going to be alright, nothing can happen to her." he said before he sat down at the couch and pulled her into his arms._

" _I know...but she said she is a big girl...I don't want her to be a big girl just now!" she murmured and continued before her husband could open his mouth, "Don't tell me any of this nonsense about us having to let her go sometime and everything, she is nine and still our little girl!" Dumbledore chuckled at his wife's words and kissed the top of her head._

" _I would never dare to say anything like that! It'll be my job to tell her that she is my little girl until I take my last breath." Minerva smiled and snuggled closer to he husband. Then she frowned._

" _Have you seen Aidan?" she asked and looked at Albus who blinked at her._

" _No...not since we fed Fawkes, I left him playing with him." seeing the look his wife gave him, Albus knew he was in trouble. Aidan often imitated people or what they did often with accidental magic.  
_

 _"Fawkes won't hurt him and he can't possibly do something Fawkes can do." realizing he had a phoenix that could set himself on fire and knowing their little trouble maker they jumped up, but before either of them could say or do anything else, they heard their son giggling above them. Looking up the two could see their one and a half year old son holding his own feet and turning around himself in every angle while flying maybe two meters above them, giggling madly and having the most fun ever._

" _Aidan!"both parents exclaimed shocked._

" _Accio Aidan!" Minerva said and Aidan squeaked with delight as he flew into his mothers arms where he buried his face in his mothers neck as she hugged him close. Who also glared at his father who grinned sheepishly.  
_

 _"I guess we should watch him when he is with Fawkes."_

 _"Oh you think so?" his wife answered sarcastically._

* * *

 _When Kathrin stood in front of the Fat Lady she had to take a deep breath, before she looked at the painted face of the woman who smiled at her._

" _Caput Draconis?" Kathrin was so excited and nervous that she feared she may had forgoten the password._

" _Correct Miss McGonagall get in, get in." the Fat Lady said with a small wink as she swung aside so Kathrin could climb through the portrait hole._

 _Inside she was greeted by an amazing sight, the whole room was held in different shades of red and gold, there were comfortable looking couches and armchairs, tables to study and a quite big fire place. At the moment the common room was full of students and nobody really noticed her as all were quite busy with enjoying the free weekend or learning._

 _Kathrin walked through the crowd and up the flight of stairs to the girls dormitories. Unknown to her, six pairs of eyes had followed her every step through the common room and three friends were wondering what the daughter of the Headmaster and their Transfiguration Professor was doing here. The girl knocked on the door Lavender had told her knock on and only seconds later it was opened by said girl, who was gloating knowing what would happen._

" _Happy Birthday!" Kathrin said happily and send a big smile her friends way and Lavender giggled._

" _Thanks," she didn't say anything else and turned around to her friends, the rest of the first year girls except Hermione and two second year girls Kathrin didn't even know the name of. "See I told you it would work!" she said while Kathrin closed the door behind her, not realizing what was going on. All the girls were staring at her and giggling, feeling a bit uncomfortable she handed Lavender her gift._

" _Oh my, she really bought what you said Lav!" said Parvati and Kathrin didn't understand while all the girls were laughing, what was going on? Had she done something wrong?_

" _Let's see if we are not only getting a good laugh but some cool stuff too." with that Lavender ripped of the paper Kathrin had so carefully wrapped her gift in. Suddenly Kathrin got a feeling that something was not alright and she had the urge to go, but telling herself to not be such a baby she stayed. The girl in charge raised an eyebrow at the music box._

" _What in Merlin's name is this? You bought me an old, ugly box?"she asked unbelievingly and eyed the box and then Kathrin like she had a disease. The young girl was completely taken aback, not knowing what to say, she had been so sure that Lavender would like it. She had spent hours trying to find a present for her friend and know she felt like an idiot. The other girls started to laugh again, or had they ever really stopped laughing at her?_

" _Y-you have to o-open it..." stuttered Kathrin and blushed. Lavender did as she was told and Fawkes Song could be heard, but this only caused the girls to laugh harder and the girl beside Parvati even fell over with laughter._

" _Merlin I'm not a baby! I don't need a lullaby to fall asleep. Thanks for some completely useless old, ugly box!" Kathrin blushed harder and tears started to burn in her eyes, she had only wanted a small, nice present for Lavender but know she felt so stupid. Had this really been such a bad idea?_

 _Just as Lavender wanted to close the box, Parvati who had watched over her friend shoulder stopped her._

" _Wait Lav, there is something inside!" the girl pulled out the dream catcher and closed the box before throwing it to the side._

" _What's this stupid thing?" Kathrin who had flinched when the box hit the ground, looked to the ground as the tears threatened to fall._

" _I-it's a d-dream catcher." whispered Kathrin._

" _A what?" asked the girl who had fallen over laughing._

" _A dream catcher I made it myself...it's a Muggle thing, t-they hang it o-over their beds and say that-that it will only let...good dreams come to the one s-sleeping and...catch the bad ones." Kathrin couldn't hold back the tears any more as they laughed again._

" _I don't know what's funnier you making this stupid thing or believing I would like it!"_

" _I-I thought..."_

" _You better stop thinking if this is all you can come up with." Kathrin looked up only to see how Lavender took the dream catcher in both hands and pushed._

" _No! Wait plea-" but it was too late, with a crack the first year with the blonde locks had broken the gift made by the young girl, pulled the two pieces apart and threw them at Kathrin's feet._

" _Oh look the stupid little girl is crying over that dump thing!"_

" _Merlin I hope she won't be in Gryffindor."_

" _I bet she won't, I heard she can't even do magic, looks like McDumble is a Squib." one of the second years said._

" _No wonder they hide her, are probably ashamed of her." the other second year girl added and with that Kathrin gathered the broken pieces of the dream catcher and ran from the room crying, while the laugher of the girls echoed behind her. She ran past the other students and out of the common room. She was so stupid, of course Lavender wasn't her friend, nobody wanted to be her friend, Kathrin was so embarrassed and sad. What if what the girls had said was true? What if she was a Squib? What were her parents going to say and think? Were they really ashamed of her?_

 _Kathrin was so deep in her thoughts that she didn't care were she was going and the tears that were still flowing made it even more difficult for her to see, so it didn't take long for her to fall down. Feeling a pain at her knee she sat up and saw that she had a hole in her pants and scraped her knee. Leaning against the wall of the corridor Kathrin pulled her knees up to her chest and cried her eyes out._

" _Hey there, Kathrin right?" someone said next to her and she saw three Gryffindor students two boys and a girl, who kneeled next to her. Kathrin immediately knew who they were Harry Potter, Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger._

" _Yes?" the girl sniffed and wiped the tears off her face with the sleeve of her sweater._

" _We saw you run a way crying, what happened?" asked Harry as he and Ron kneeled down by he other side._

" _L-Lavender pretended to be friends with me and-and invited me to her birthday...but she and the others only made fun of me...calling me a-a Squib." Kathrin started to cry again and clutched the remains of the dream catcher to her chest._

 _Hermione laid an arm around her and pulled Kathrin close, feeling fury towards her fellow Gryffindors for hurting this little girl. Harry saw that the daughter of his Professor held something tightly in her hands._

" _Did they break your dream catcher?" he asked and Kathrin nodded._

" _I-I made it for Lavender but...she said it was stupid and broke it." Kathrin confessed and now the three friends were all furious with Lavender._

" _Can I see it?" Hermione asked gently and Kathrin showed her what remained of the dream catcher. "I think it's beautiful, you really made that yourself?" the young witch nodded and Hermione pulled out her wand._

" _Reparo." she murmured and the dream catcher repaired itself, handing it back to Kathrin she noticed the sad look of the girl._

" _You can keep it" Kathrin whispered and pushed the present back to Hermione._

" _Thank you that's really nice of you." Hermione said with a smile and even Kathrin managed a small smile._

" _You know, don't listen to what Brown said, my older brother Bill never did any magic until he was nearly eleven and now he is a Curse-Breaker at Gringotts! You're just a late bloomer" Ron said with a smile and Kathrin stared at them._

" _Really?"_

" _Sure and we'll talk to Fred and George about what happened, I think Brown needs to know what it's like to be picked on by older ones!" Ron said._

" _Yeah and if you want then we can be friends." Harry added and Kathrin looked happy for a second before she realized they probably only offered their friendship out of pity._

" _You don't have to-"_

" _But we want to, don't we?" Harry asked the other two who nodded._

" _You want us to walk you back to your parents?" Harry said and Kathrin nodded, Harry and Ron helped her up and together the four of them walked back Kathrin back to her parents quarters._

" _Familia." Kathrin said to the Gargoyle that not only leaded to her fathers office but to their quarters as well. Before they could step inside her mother appeared in the door way and was surprised to not only see her daughter but, three of her first years students._

 _When she saw her mother Kathrin stared to cry again and threw herself into her mothers arms. Quite surprised by her daughters tears Minerva blinked confused._

" _What happened sweetheart?" in a gentle voice neither of the three students had heard or ever expected to hear, but Kathrin couldn't answer, so she looked at Harry, Ron and Hermione._

" _Hello Professor, we found your daughter in a corridor after she ran away from Lavender Browns Birthday party, er...Kathrin said she was only invited so they could make fun of her." Harry explained feeling a little uncomfortable. Minerva embraced Kathrin a little tighter and swallowed down a rather unprofessional remark regarding Lavender Brown._

" _Thank you, can you make it back to your dormitory alone?" Minerva asked and the three nodded._

" _Cheer up Kathrin you have real friends now." said Harry_

" _Yeah and don't think about what they said." Ron added and Hermione even laid a hand on Kathrin's shaking shoulder._

" _Goodnight and remember you are fine just the way you are." with that the three friends left to go back to their dormitories and talk to some certain redhead twins for a little payback on the behalf of their new friend._

 _End Flash Back_

Kathrin quickly wiped away the tears that had fallen from her eyes and Maggie put her arm around her. Harry and his friends seemed to be really nice and she would certainly make sure to stay away from Lavender Brown.

"I sorry you had to go through that but I'm glad you found real friends in them." Maggie said and Kathrin smiled.

"Yeah, I'm happy too, well not really about the prank but everything else that followed. And Brown got what she deserved and Mum hates her." Kathrin said grinning and Maggie chuckled.

"I can't wait to go to Hogwarts with you." Maggie said and watched how the orange sunbeams of the sinking sun glistened in the sea. Kathrin leaned closer to Maggie and grinned.

"Wait until you have lessons with Mum."

"What do you mean?" Minerva suddenly said from behind them and Kathrin chuckled nervously.

"N-nothing Mum!" she quickly said as Minerva sat down on the other side of her daughter. Maggie laughed and Kathrin grinned up at her mother who playfully nudged her in the side and then kissed her cheek.

"Oh I can't wait to finally teach again and have you actually listen to what I say!" Maggie then looked towards Aidan again and stared laughing too.

"What's so funny?" asked Katie but in the next moment Aidan ran over and threw himself at his mother who caught him but then noticed something wasn't alright while Kathrin also started to laugh as her brother was completely stark naked.

"Aidan where are your clothes?" asked Minerva while the two girls were still giggling beside her, while Aidan grinned cheekily at his mother.

"I traded them." his Mother blinked at him confused.

"For what and with whom?"

"With the sand monster, for these great shells." he told her and then showed her a hand full of shells. He than kissed his Mum and ran away giggling.

"Aidan!" Minerva jumped up and chased after her son, Maggie and Katie looked at each other before they also jumped up and helped chasing the naked boy. Soon though, it turned into a game, though Minerva conjured some pants on her son, and this was how Albus found his wife and daughter as well as niece chase after his half naked son. The headmaster only shrugged his shoulders and with a swiftness no one would expect him to have, he joined them.

* * *

When Harry, Ron and Hermione finally made it into the Great Hall they sat down at the Gryffindor Table and Harry took off his shoes to get rid of the water inside as it came down in buckets outside. Even inside Peeves waited on the arriving students to throw water balloons at them.

"Merlin I'm starving! I hope they hurry with the sorting!" Ron whined and held his stomach.

"I know something you don't know!" someone familiar said in a sing song voice beside them and the three looked up to see Kathrin McGonagall standing beside them and then flop down next to Harry.

"Hey mini McG, what do you mean?" Harry asked.

"Well I can't tell you about the big secret, Mum would actually put me into detention for weeks, you gonna find out tonight anyway, but my cousin will start at Hogwarts today!" the auburn haired girl said excited.

"Really? Cool you never said anything about your cousin" answered Ron.

"Well yeah we weren't that close she used to live in the States and only came back to live here in the summer. She's actually a transfer student from Ilvermony, Maggie will be in your class."

"Transfer Student? There are other schools?" asked Harry.

"Of course there are, there are three big schools in Europe I know of apart from Hogwarts, Durmstrang Institute in Scandinavia, Beauxbatons Academy of Magic in France and the Alpine Wizard Academy in Germany. Then we have Ilvermony in the United States and there is a school in Japan I know of." explained Hermione.

"There is also a school in Brazil, Bill had a penfriend there, she got really angry when he couldn't visit and send him a cursed hat." added Ron.

"Oh I would love to get to know more about another wizarding school!" Hermione said dreamingly and Kathrin had to bite her tongue so she wouldn't say something that would indicate what was going on this year.

"Well I-" but just in this Moment the door to the Great Hall opened and Professor McGonagall stepped inside followed by the new first years, who looked like they had swam across the lake. And then everyone turned their attention to the last girl that walked inside the Great Hall, nearly everyone in the Hall around Harry began to whisper, but all he could do was stare at the most beautiful girl he had ever seen in his entire life.

Harry couldn't take his eyes off her, Kathrin's cousin had ebony, wavy hair that was up in a high ponytail and light skin that seemed to be flawless to Harry. When she turned to look around the hall, rather uncomfortable with all the attention on her, he saw that she had beautiful green eyes that sparkled with kindness and intelligence. She looked to be a slightly smaller than him and had a slim build, that was partly hidden by her school robes. Harry couldn't focus on the sorting he only had eyes for her, for him only seconds passed before Professor McGonagall called out her name.

"Maggie McGonagall!" the whole hall went silent as the niece of the Headmaster and the Transfiguration Professor stepped forward and placed the hat on her head. They waited for a few minutes and it seemed like the hat had it's difficulty sorting the teenager.

"What's taking him so long?" whispered Ron to Hermione who whispered back an explanation but Harry wasn't listening to what his friend was saying. Out of the nowhere Maggie look him straight in the eyes and Harry's heart started to beat faster, still looking into each others eyes the Head shouted out his decision.

"Gryffindor!"

* * *

Hello my lovely readers! Wow I really wasn't expecting to be able to update so soon, but the muse was kicking in :)

I know it wasn't really what you probably wanted to read, but I guess I wanted to give Kathrin one big screen time and used it so she could give Maggie a small idea of what Harry, Ron and Hermione are like. I also wanted you to know what she went through, sadly I got the idea from my little cousin who went through something familiar.

I still hope you liked the chapter!

I'm sorry if you wanted more Harry, but I promise in the next chapter he and Maggie will meet properly! And from then on we'll see what this year will bing them. If you want to know what the Sorting Hat said to Maggie you will have to wait for the next chapter.

Thanks to everyone who reviewed, favourite and followed the story! You're great! Thank you!

Until next time

Patti


	5. The Golden Trio

The Golden Trio

The whole Gryffindor Table around Harry exploded in applause and cheering while he simply watched how Maggie took off the Sorting Hat and handed it back to her aunt with a grin. The older witch returned the smile and Maggie walked down to her new house, Harry saw out the corner of his eyes how Kathrin stood up and waved at her cousin who walked over to them and hugged her.

"Congrats I knew you'd be in Gryffindor! Now Da has to stay away from his sherbet lemons for a whole week." Kathrin said grinning and indeed the Headmaster didn't look overly happy how the sorting of his niece had turned out, while little Aidan beamed at them.

"Thanks Katie!" Maggie said as she sat down in between her cousin and Harry who, to the amusement of Ron and Hermione, who had seen him staring, still couldn't take his eyes off the girl beside him.

Maggie grinned at them before she held out her hand to her new classmates. "My name is Maggie, as you already know and you must be Harry Potter, Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger aren't you? Katie couldn't stop talking about you the whole summer." her voice was like music for Harry's ears and he noticed how good she smelled, he couldn't point his finger on what it was but it was a mix between apples and flowers.

Harry was only pulled out of his thoughts by a strong kick against his shin by Ron, he shook his head and saw that everyone watched him and Maggie looked a little uncomfortable. Harry realized she probably had seen him staring at her and blushed.

"Err, y-yeah well Kathrin knows quite a lot about us...oh and welcome to Gryffindor." Harry said and scratched the back of his head sheepishly while Ron tried to conceal his chuckle with a cough, Kathrin looked a little offended and Hermione rolled her eyes and shook her head while mumbling something under her breath that sounded strongly like 'typically boys'.

Maggie just smiled at him and Harry had trouble keeping his mouth shut as he feared the only thing coming out would be utter nonsense. "Thanks that's really kind of you." she answered and suddenly Harry noticed that her eyes had not once stopped at his forehead to check if he really had the scar and if he indeed was _the_ Harry Potter. He wondered if it was because she was from the United States or if Kathrin had briefed her in the summer, telling her he hated it when people stared at his scar.

Another option, one Harry rarely thought of, was, that Maggie simply did not care. Though this thought was better than the rest, he knew it was probably not the reason her eyes weren't glued to his forehead. Not even Ron and Hermione hadn't stared at him, but what mattered to him was that they stopped doing at and if Maggie could to the same Harry was completely fine with it. Maybe even happy.

Harry then forced himself to watch the rest of the sorting, as he didn't want the beautiful girl beside him to think of him as some sort of creep. When McGonagall finally called out the last student a girl named Ellen Wimbers, Ravenclaw, Dumbledore got up from his seat and raised his voice.

"Let the banquet begin!" he said and there was loud cheering, the Weasley Twins being the loudest, as the plates and bowls filled with food. Ron looked so happy, that Harry swore he saw a tear in his best friend's eyes.

"So how come you transferred to Hogwarts this year?" Hermione asked looking at Maggie, who finished her mouth full of salad before answering.

"Well my father died when someone tried to rob the book store he owned. " Maggie said once she had swallowed her salad and put some of the sadness she was still feeling over the loss of her little brother in what she said.

"Oh I'm so sorry, but where is your mum?" Maggie hesitated before answering the next question from the bushy haired girl.

"My mum died when I was little...I can't really remember her." instantly Hermione looked a little embarrassed for asking.

"Oh I'm sorry I didn't want-"

"It's okay, you couldn't know and I'm fine really." the rest of their meal they spent getting know each other a bit. Hermione seemed a little edgy, like she really wanted to ask Maggie something but didn't know how to do it. Finally during dessert she couldn't stop herself any longer.

"I know people don't talk about each others schools because of their rivalry, but do you mind telling me a bit about your Ilvermony later today? I would love to learn something about other schools, you rarely, if ever get the chance to do so." said Hermione and Maggie nodded, unknowingly to them glad that Minerva and Albus had told her everything they knew about Ilvermony so she wouldn't blow her cover.

"Sure no problem, if you could tell me something about Hogwarts in exchange? My Aunt told me a lot, but I think there is quite a difference at how Professors and Students see the school." when Harry turned to his female best friend after Maggie spoke he saw a look of pure bliss on Hermione's face. Finally there was somebody she could overtext with everything she had learned from Hogwarts a History.

"It was nice meeting you, we'll see each other again by the end of the year when Hermione is finished." Harry said as he balanced a fork full of potatoes and sauce to his mouth. Both Kathrin and Ron snorted at his comment and even Maggie looked like she had to keep herself from giggling while Hermione gave Harry her best glare.

"Ha ha, how funny Harry. You know you and Ron would do good to read it some time, it would be quite embarrassing for Maggie to know more about Hogwarts in one night than you knew in four years."

"But then you won't be able to quote anything from that book and make it look like Harry and I are clueless and daft." answered Ron and Hermione opened her mouth ready to protest when Dumbledore stood up again.

"I never ever said you were daft!" she hissed before Dumbledore opened his mouth to speak, so Ron couldn't retort anything.

"Welcome back to Hogwarts for another magical year!" the headmaster said smiling at the students. "This year will be special, because you won't be the only ones living and learning here. This year, Hogwarts will host the Triwizard Tournament! Three Schools will attend this Tournament and compete against each other in three tasks in order to win. Only one student will be chosen to present his or her school. The other schools are; The Beauxbatons Academy of Magic and the Durmstrang Institute both will arrive with a delegation of students on October 30. You will find out more on the same day. In order to properly greet our guests the classes will end earlier!" explained Dumbledore over the constant murmuring and whispering in the hall.

"And know we will all retire to our bed for some well needed sleep so you'll be well rested for the lessons tomorrow! Good Night!" there was applause for his words and the student stood up to leave the Great Hall.

"Good Night guys!" said Kathrin who still sat on her stool waiting for the tight squeeze to be over and leave with her parents spending one more night in their family quarters.

"Night Kathrin!" the three Gryffindor friends answered while Maggie looked a little confused not knowing about this tradition.

"I'm staying with parents tonight." The second year said and Maggie nodded understanding.

"Okay, give Aidan a kiss from me okay?"

"Will do goodnight!" she said and walked over to her parents, who waited for their daughter while her Mother was already carrying a sleepy Aidan.

"What do you think about this Triwizard Tournament?" asked Ron when they finally got out of the Hall and went up the stairs to their common room.

"I only know that it's pretty dangerous and I think the last one had been held in the eighteen century." Hermione answered only surprising Maggie with the fast answer.

"How do you know?"

"Hogwarts A History." answered Hermione quick like a shot and Harry had a hard time holding back the laughter when Maggie gave him a partly confused partly questioning side glance as she probably realized that part of what Harry had said earlier about Hermione taking a year to explain Hogwarts to her, had some truth in it.

As the four of them arrived in front of the Fat Lady they turned to look at Maggie. "Your honour." Ron said and Maggie looked at the Fat Lady who smiled encouragingly at her.

"Balderdash"

"Welcome and welcome back." said the Fat Lady as she swung aside and revealed the portrait hole so the four could enter the common room. When they were inside, Harry glanced at Maggie who looked around the common room in awe and a small smile formed on her lips. Of course he did not know, that she did so because Maggie saw that also nothing had changed inside, maybe the furniture looked more worn down than back in her time.

"What do you say?" Harry asked and Maggie turned her gaze towards him, his heart fluttered at the happiness inside her eyes.

"It's wonderful here!" before either of them could move someone tapped Maggie on the shoulder and at the same time shoved Harry out of the way. It took Harry a moment to realize it were Dean Thomas and Seamus Finnigan, later of the two reached for Maggie's hand and bend down to press his lips on the back of her hand.

"Hello and Welcome to Gryffindor Maggie." said Seamus and because of the shock only a stammered thank you left Maggie's lips, causing Finnigan to walk away with a content grin, while Dean only gave her a short wave, clearly feeling uncomfortable because of the behaviour of his friend, before following Seamus.

As Harry watched Seamus kiss Maggie's hand something in side him woke and roared at him to grab Seamus and shove him face first into the wall for that and the look he sent after his room mate could even scare Snape! But because he was busy glaring at Seamus back, Harry didn't notice how Maggie wiped the back of her hand on her robes.

"What the bloody hell was that?" asked Ron and Hermione snorted.

"Well Ronald, you and Harry might not be that way, but the only thing the others will see in Maggie, is the new girl they can try to hit on, I bet it's even going to be worse as she is the niece of McGonagall and Dumbledore." said Hermione and Harry turned his head so fast to look at her that his cervical cracked in protest.

"What?"

"What do they think I am? Some prize to win?" asked Maggie slightly disgusted, if they only knew who she really was, or that they were actually trying to hit on their Transfiguration Professor.

"Probably, their hormonal teenage boys I doubt they think with their brain." answered Hermione as she sat down on one of the couches in front of the fire, with Maggie sitting down next to her while Ron and Harry looked at each other.

"Did she just say we all think with our...you know what?" asked Ron quietly.

"I think so." was all Harry could answer, as he was still furious with Seamus and what Hermione had said didn't help him clam down at all.

"Well I think you'll have quite the competition my friend." mumbled Ron as he walked past Harry blinked and quickly stopped his best friend.

"What do you mean?" Ron snorted.

"Come on mate, even a troll could see you _like_ Maggie, your eyes are glued to her since she stepped into the Great Hall,"Harry blushed a bit, had he really been that obvious? "but if the others are all that obtrusive like Seamus then I'd say your chances are pretty good." whispered Ron before he also sat down on the Sofa next to Hermione, grinning at Harry as now the only free space was next to Maggie.

"So what is Ilvermony like?" asked Hermione.

"Well I'll try my best without revealing too much. Ilvermony is located on a mountain in Massachusetts, so that the No-Majs, that's the American word for Muggle, can't find it and protected by some spells. It's also a castle but not as big as Hogwarts and there is more wood in it, also the Sorting is different you stand on a Gordian Knot the floor and face the statues of the four houses, a Horned Serpent, a Wampus, a Thunderbird and a Pukwudgie. Once you have been chosen by a house you go into the next hall and choose your wand." Maggie explained.

"What you don't have a wand before?" asked Ron.

"Well you can get one now, but before 1965 you couldn't get a wand before attending Ilvermony and you had to leave your wand at school during holidays." the black haired girl said and surprised her classmates.

"Interesting, I'm actually surprised that in some ways its so familiar with Hogwarts." stated Hermione and Maggie nodded.

"Well one of your founders Isolt Sayre was from Ireland and she had been denied to go to Hogwarts, but she always dreamed to go and she told her adoptive sons about it, who also wanted to go there but as they also couldn't they decided to at least have some similarities with Hogwarts."

"And in what house have you been?" this time it was Harry asking and Maggie grinned at him.

"Thunderbird, I think it's the counterpart for Gryffindor, people say Thunderbird favours adventurers. I can't see why my uncle thought I'd be in another house." Maggie thought out loud.

"Oh I can, I mean your sorting took almost five minutes! What did he say?" blushing a little Maggie looked at the flames of the fire burning in front of them.

"N-nothing he asked me a bit about my family and it took him a while going through my life at Ilvermony." answered Maggie and the others realized she didn't want to talk about it.

"Hey Maggie don't you want to sit with us? You don't have to sit with Harry and his friends just because he is the boy who lived." said someone behind them and the four turned around to see Lavender Brown, Parvati Patil and two other Gryffindor girls.

"Are you Lavender Brown?" asked Maggie in a cold voice.

"The one and only." answered Lavender smiling "What do you say?"

"That I'd rather camp in the Forbidden Forest than sit only near you." growled Maggie and Harry automatically slid a few inches away from here, she looked bloody scary. Lavender also seemed to notice this and fled with her friends without saying anything.

"I guess Kathrin told you about what happened in our first year." said Hermione.

"Oh you can bet she did and that girl is more than lucky that I only heard about it during the summer."

"Well no offence but I hope you don't mind some ugly rumours about you, because that's the only thing Brown and the others are good in, spreading false stories." said Ron but Maggie only shrugged her shoulders.

"I don't really care, it's not only what she did to Katie, but implying that I only sit with you because Harry is famous and calling you two only his friends like you aren't individuals and only his followers is disgusting."

Harry noticed how she avoided saying 'the boy who lived', he couldn't even express how much he hated it when people referred to him as the boy who lived. He had the feeling that she really did not care about his status and Harry couldn't have been happier, but his happiness was sinking again the next moment.

"Well I'm quite tired...would you mind showing me the way to our dormitory Hermione?" Maggie asked and said witch stood immediately.

"Sure no problem. Good Night boys." said Hermione and Maggie stood as well waving first at Ron a than at Harry who clumsily waved back causing Maggie to smile and Ron to snort again.

"Good Night you two." said Maggie and the two girls disappeared up the stairs to the their dorm.

Maggie turned on her other side for what seemed the thousandth time that night, just finding no sleep. She listened to the quiet breathing and bed sheet rustling around her and thought about what happened today, especially what the sorting head had told her.

 _When Maggie waited for Minerva to call out her name, she noticed all the students looking at her and tried her best to not show how nervous she really was. Her first sorting surely hasn't been this way, back them people took no notice to her until she put the Sorting Hat on and became a headstall. But now people had been staring at her as soon as she had stepped into the Great Hall._

" _Maggie McGonagall." she took a deep breath and ignored the whispering around her as best as she could while she stepped next to her older self and sat down on the stool before putting on the Sorting Hat._

" _Well, well, if that isn't Minerva McGonagall the now not one and only, my Dear I sorted you once, was my choice so bad that you had to travel forward in time to get sorted again?" he asked jokingly. But Maggie wasn't in the mood for it and it was strange for someone to call her by her 'old' name._

 _"I wasn't really intentional, if I had known that the blasted thing would send me forward in time I wouldn't have ever touched it." the Hat chuckled in her mind, a deep and quite scary laugh._

" _My dear I highly doubt it was your choice." Maggie frowned._

" _Of course it was my choice to touch that Hourglass, if it wasn't mine then whose was it?"she asked right back._

" _Fate and Destiny have their own way of dealing with things and they have no regard for time and don't care about anything when they want something in particular. You in this time for example." now Maggie was even more confused._

" _Fate and Destiny? What are you talking about?"_

" _I can't tell you, I have no idea dear Minerva," said the hat "I only know that you are here for a reason and that whatever reason it may be, that it's important if Fate and Destiny brought you here. It will be a challenge, yet we have to see if you are the right one to face it."_

" _But how will I know if I have faced that challenge?"_

" _I might be the Sorting Hat, but I'm still just a hat. I have not the slightest idea." Maggie could have growled in frustration._

" _On with the sorting then, the others are getting nervous it seems," he said and then hummed a little before speaking again. "I can still but you anywhere, even three years weren't enough to make things easier, no let me see." then there was silence._

" _Do you want to go to the same house? Or do you want me to put you somewhere else? It would be a complete fresh start." Maggie sighed, should she choose one of the other houses? Well Slytherin was out, never every would she be one of them. That left Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff._

" _Quite right, so? Ravenclaw still seems a real good choice to me." the hat said again inside her mind and for the firs time since she put on the Sorting Hat, she really looked around the Great Hall. She looked for Katie at the Gryffindor Table and when she saw her and the expectation, Maggie began to struggle with her decision and looked at the Ravenclaw table before turning her eyes back to her future daughter._

 _But instead of her cousins brown ones, Maggie's eyes were met by the most beautiful eyes she had ever seen in her whole life. The green of his eyes was of such an intense colour, Maggie had never seen anything like them and a warmth spread through her body and her heart began flutter._

" _I guess there is your decision and my I have never been so sure in my whole existence were to sent somebody. Good luck Minerva." and then the Hat shouted out the one word that would change her life._

Now that she was thinking about Harry again, Maggie knew she wouldn't find any sleep that night. Katie had never mentioned how good he looked and those eyes, those wonderful emerald eyes, Maggie could spend hours just losing herself in the sight of them. But Maggie knew she couldn't fall for Harry, he was after all sort of her student and she wasn't even the person they thought she was.

And anyway no one had ever taken interest in her and Maggie doubt it would change in this time, even if boys like Seamus Finnigan seemed to be interested in her. She knew it wasn't really _her_ they were interested in but girls in general, Hermione was right, she was just the new girl and so they were trying to be the first who was going out with the niece of the Headmaster and Deputy Headmistress.

With a sigh Maggie pushed her covers aside and sat up in her bed looking around to make sure the other girls were still sleeping. She then stood up and tiptoed out of their dormitory to go downstairs to the common room, maybe she found something to distract herself.

What Maggie didn't know was, that one of the boys in her year couldn't sleep as well and had the very same idea as her. So when she stepped into the common room and wanted to walk over to the couches, she found herself colliding with the emerald eyed boy of her thoughts.

* * *

Finally we are in Hogwarts! And what would a time travel fic be without the wise Sorting Hat? Well now Harry has met Maggie and is practically head over heels in love with her from second one, without knowing that in real it's his young Professor.

I really hope you liked the chapter and in the next one Maggie and Harry will talk a little in private :)

Leave review if you like!

Patti


	6. Midnight Talk

Midnight Talk

"Oh I'm so sorry!" Harry said but when he looked up and saw that the person he had collided with was Maggie he blushed. "W-what are you doing here?" Harry asked and as soon as the words left his mouth he wanted to take them back. What a stupid question, she was probably down for the same reason as him.

"No problem, I- well I couldn't sleep so I thought to come down here." she said and smiled a little at him, his heart started to beat faster and he smile back. "And you?" asked Maggie as she walked off to the sofa they had sat on earlier. Harry followed her with his eyes and he wondered how he never noticed how good legs could look, at least Maggie's who showed hers in wearing only red shorts.

"Harry?" the messy haired boy blinked and saw that Maggie sat on the sofa with her legs pulled to her chest and had her arms wrapped around them.

"Oh er yes I-I couldn't sleep either and decided to come down, Ron's a pretty loud snorer and once you are awake it's nearly impossible to fall asleep again." answered Harry while he walked over and sat down next to her. Maggie giggled and rolled up the sleeves of he grey nightshirt.

"Well w-what do you think of Hogwarts so far?" he asked and felt incredibly stupid but Maggie didn't seem to care.

"It's wonderful...I kinda feel like I belong here, it's never been this way in Ilvermony, this is where my whole family was, my parents met each other here and my aunt teaches here," she said and looked at the small flames that still burned in the fireplace "that sounds pretty stupid doesn't it?" she added and looked down at her feet.

"No it doesn't, not at all." answered Harry who could totally relate that feeling, Hogwarts had been the first and only place he truly felt home at, beside the burrow but Hogwarts still came first. "What about your friends? Don't you miss them?" he then asked.

"I didn't really have that many friends, but I don't think the ones I had will really miss me." Maggie answered, after all they didn't know she had travelled in time she added in her mind.

"I highly doubt there is someone who wouldn't miss you." Harry said out loud and as soon as he realized what he had said he wanted to slap himself. What in Merlin's name was wrong with him? He groaned and looked at Maggie who smiled but he was still able to see the blush on her cheeks.

"I'm sorry I-"

"It's alright, that's really kind of you thanks." she mumbled and Harry could only nod in fear he would say something stupid again. There was a pregnant pause between them before Harry felt ready to speak again.

"So...do you have Quidditch Teams at Ilvermony?" was his question, "I mean do you even like Quidditch?" he added and was glad to see Maggie's eyes lid up.

"Oh yes! I love Quidditch, I played on the Thunderbird house Team as a Chaser."

"Really? That's cool, I also play for the Gryffindor Team but I'm a seeker, I even played since my first year, thanks to your aunt. I was the youngest seeker in Hogwarts since a century."

"Wow, that's impressive, well in Ilvermony we can get on the team in our first year, but I only made it on the team in my second." Maggie said despite not knowing if what she said about Ilvermony was true and turned her body towards Harry. "What broom do you have?" she asked and Harry couldn't help the grin that appeared on his lips.

"A Firebolt." Maggie's mouth opened in surprise, she had been more than thrilled to learn about the new broom versions of this time.

"No way! Really? Oh I wish I had one of those too, but that doesn't mean I don't like my Nimbus two thousand." actually it wasn't her broom but that of her older self, but since Minerva couldn't resist buying the Firebolt, much to her husband amusement, she allowed Maggie to use it.

"Well if you want to, you can try out mine sometime." Harry offered and when the beautiful smile on Maggie's mouth widened his heart started to beat faster again.

"Really I could do that? I'd love to Harry!" Maggie said and threw her arms around him surprising them both. As soon as she realized what she was doing Maggie dropped her arms and slide back into her former position on the couch. Harry who had raised his arms to hug her back, quickly led them sink back down before she noticed.

"I-I'm sorry." trying to conceal his own embarrassment Harry scratched the back of his head and smiled at her.

"Nothing to be sorry about." he said and Maggie nodded glad that he wasn't offended by her outburst.

"So what else do you like beside Quidditch? Do you have a favourite subject?" quite glad about the change of subject in their conversation Maggie smiled.

"Take a guess."

"Transfiguration?" it sounded more like a question than an answer but to his delight she chuckled.

"Yeah, but I think considering who my aunt and uncle are that wasn't hard to guess, but I also like Defence Against The Dark Arts and Arithmancy."

"I really like Defence Against the Dark Arts too but I know nothing about Arithmancy, Hermione choose it...I actually wish I had chosen it but my past me had to take Divination."

"Oh that's really not my thing, I actually choose it too but then dropped it because...well our teacher was not exactly professional." Harry laughed.

"Well I can't say mine is exactly sane either, I would like to see you in Trelawney class." Maggie thought for a moment about the name, hadn't Minerva mentioned it?

"I think my aunt mentioned her once, but it wasn't really that friendly." she said and watched how Harry nodded.

"Yep they don't get a long very well, then again I don't think there is anybody who gets along well with Trelawney." Harry answered and he watched out of the corner of his eyes how Maggie pulled up her ebony hair in a messy bun. The two of them were quiet again and simply sat beside each other, looking at the embers.

"Can I ask you something?" Harry found himself suddenly asking before his mind had registered what he was doing, but Maggie only turned her head to look at him and he looked into her beautiful eyes.

"Sure." Maggie mumbled.

"Why didn't you- well why don't you stare at my scar? Or asked me about the night I became the boy who lived?" Harry asked and spat out the last words. Maggie seemed to study his face for a moment but even now her eyes didn't stop at his scar.

"Why should I? I'm not going to define you by a scar Harry, you are a person. I admit Katie told me a lot about you, also that you hate it when people ask you about that day, or refer to you as the Boy Who Lived. But even if she didn't I wouldn't have done it, it's not fair to you, you would give anything to be without that scar because it's a constant reminder of everything that has been taken from you." Maggie answered and Harry was positively surprised by what he heard.

"I never actually met one who didn't seem to care." Harry said and Maggie nodded and suddenly he saw how she went rigid and her expression changed, from a happy and relaxed to tense and...was that sadness? Harry felt like he had made a mistake in bringing this up.

"Well maybe because you never actually met one with their own scars." she whispered and he swore he saw her shiver while she stared at the embers again. Harry looked down at the fire himself and thought about what she had said, What did Maggie mean by that? He couldn't quite understand, should he ask her or not? But what if it was making it worse? Then again maybe she wanted to talk about it.

"What do you mean?" he asked slowly and looked up and was shocked to see tears in her eyes. "Maggie whats-" before he could continue Maggie got up from the spot on the sofa beside him.

"I-I'm sorry I'm tired." with that she had vanished up to the girls dormitory. How could she have been so stupid? Maggie thought, why didn't she keep her mouth shut? Maggie knew that she was still not cooping very good with the abuse she had suffered through by her father. What was Harry thinking of her now? He probably thought of her as some weirdo. Maggie wiped the tears away that fell down her cheeks when she thought about how she had just ruined a perfectly fine conversation.

For a moment Harry stared after her and wondered what he had done? Was it his fault? ' _Great Harry, you already made the girl you like flee from you crying in the first night_ ' he thought sadly as he got up. Harry would apologies to her first thing in the morning. He then went back up to his dormitory and got back to bed, only to fall into a restless sleep, only seeing his crying friend.

* * *

The next morning when he got up, Harry was faster than usual, already nearly dressed when his room mates just began to put some clothes on. But he wanted to speak to Maggie and apologies to her for yesterday and he wanted to do so with as little people around them as possible.

"I'll wait downstairs for you." Harry said as he went past Ron and decided not to tell his friend that he was butting up his shirt the wrong way, he would notice soon enough, as it would be the first thing Hermione would tell Ron. A yawn was all he got for an answer and Harry understood it as his permission to leave without Ronald.

When he arrived downstairs in the common room Hermione looked up from her Arithmancy book and stared at him surprised.

"What are you already doing here?"she asked but Harry looked around the common room in the hope to see Maggie nearby.

"Have you seen Maggie?" he asked and Hermione raised an eyebrow.

"Do you really want to tell me, that all it took was a girl you like so you would get up earlier?"

"Quite funny Hermione, but do you know where Maggie is?" Hermione just looked back down into her book.

"Downstairs at Breakfast I think, she got up even earlier than I did and left." answered Hermione and Harry walked towards the portrait hole straight away.

"Thanks Hermione!" he called over his shoulder and was gone, leaving behind an amused Hermione who shook her head while she waited on Ron. Harry spurted through the halls hoping that Maggie hadn't already finished her breakfast and had left the Great Hall, the chance of finding her before classes was really low.

Just as he rounded the corner of the hallway leading to the Great Hall he collided with someone, Harry struggled to stay on his feet but the person who he collided with fall and pulled him along. Thanks to his fast reflexes he managed to turn them around so that he took the fall and ended up with someone on top of him.

"I'm sorry I wasn't...paying attention..." he looked up only to stare into the green eyes that had hunted him in his sleep, the only difference was, they weren't red and puffy from crying. He stared back up in Maggie's face who returned his look and a small smile played on her lips.

"We really shouldn't make a habit out of running into each other don't you think?" she asked and a strange sound escaped his throat, it sounded like a mix between a chuckle and a sound of approval. Harry wanted to curl up and die because of his reaction but Maggie only giggled.

Maggie then pushed herself off him and dusted off her robes whit one hand while holding out her other than for Harry to hold on, but he already stood up himself.

"Good Morning Maggie." Harry said while he tried to fight the blush that creped up his neck on his face.

"Good Morning Harry, where did want to go that fast?" Maggie asked while Harry picked up his school bag.

"Oh I- well to be honest I wanted to talk to you before classes and I was hoping to talk to you after breakfast with not so many students around." answered Harry truthful and watched how his friend frowned a little.

"Me? Why?"

"I just wanted to apologies about what happened tonight, I'm really sorry I brought it up." he said and Maggie's faced fell a little.

"You really didn't need to do this, honestly Harry, it's me who should apologies," she started walking back towards the Great Hall and only a moment later Harry was at her side, "It just that...I know my Mum went through some really bad things in her childhood because of my grandfather and well..." Maggie was quite satisfied with the lie she had come up with during her sparse breakfast. She had been so nervous about meeting Harry again, that she didn't eat one bite and noticed only now how hungry she was, after he talked to her and didn't tell her she was a nutcase.

"I'm sorry to hear that Maggie...but if you ever want to talk about it, I'll listen." Harry said and smiled a little at her, seconds late he was rewarded by a small smile on Maggie's lips that caused his heart to beat faster again. While they waited for Hermione and Ron they started a conversation about brooms, Quidditch and the teachers of Hogwarts.

Sometime during their breakfast Professor McGonagall had handed out their timetable and their first class was Potions, much to the boys displeasure and Maggie's confusion. Sure Potions wasn't her favourite subject of all time but it was quite useful.

"Why what's so wrong about potions? I like it." she answered as they got up and Hermione swore she heard Harry mumble.

"Maybe it won't be so bad this year."

"Oh Merlin, Harry in Love, this is going to be one hell of a year." Hermione mumbled under her breath and followed her friends.

* * *

Hello there!

The muse was striking again and I was able to finish tonight's chapter.

So today we finally got some real Harry/Maggie interaction, what do you say? Did you like it? Tell me in a review if you want. :)

To the cowardly Guest reviewer on the last chapter, this one was only for you, hope you enjoyed the Harry/Maggie aka Minerva situation. I just want to tell you that I couldn't care less about your unconstructive comment, please don't bother again with reviewing and don't waste more of you valuable time one me :D

Oh and you can bet there are a million things wrong with me and I wouldn't want it any other way!

To everyone else who reviewed thanks very much, I hope you enjoyed the chapter!

Patti


	7. Detention and Flying

Detention and Flying

"How can someone like this be allowed teaching?" asked Maggie outrageous as they left potions after Snape had once again shown how much he hated the Gryffindors especially Harry and Neville, whom he picked on with no end. That was until Maggie wasn't able to hold herself back any longer. She had asked him why he was humiliating them for the tiniest mistakes, instead of doing his job in simply teaching them how to do better and why he wouldn't shout at Parkinson or Goyle who both nearly got their cauldrons to blow up.

This had resulted in Snape giving her detention and telling her that just because she was McGonagall's niece she wouldn't get any special treatment and wasn't better than the rest.

"Thank you for standing up for Neville and me, but that really wasn't necessary, I'm already used to it and now you have detention because of us." Harry said but Maggie only huffed in annoyance.

"No need to apologize, I don't regret telling him the truth and I'll gladly take the detention, but I won't stay silent when that- that-"

"Slimy git?" Ron put in as they walked up to their charms classroom.

"Thank you, that slimy git runs you down in front of the whole class just because you did something wrong, even though you weren't finished and it could have been corrected quickly. Or because you are in a different house, how stupid is that?" she asked while they reached the corridor where the Charms classroom laid.

"We know Maggie, but that's just how Snape is, an unfair, biased, mean-" Hermione paused trying to find a suitable yet not insulting word, but Ron spoke up again.

"Just say it Hermione, he is a git."

"Git." Hermione finished, but looked troubled for calling a Professor a git.

"Yes, and you won't change him Maggie, thanks for caring, but please don't get into more trouble with him because of me okay? I don't want him to also start pick on you." Harry said and Maggie blushed a bit, had she taken things to far? But she just had been so angry, why was he allowed to talk to students like this, she was sure Neville had been close to tears.

"Maybe." she answered and Harry smiled at her. As they waited for Professor Flitwick to open the door Neville walked up to them and looked at Maggie.

"H-hey Maggie...I just wanted to say t-thank you for what you said to Professor S-snape." Neville stuttered out nervously nearly making no eye contact, like he was expecting her to say that it was a joke and Snape was right about every horrible thing he said to Neville.

"No need to apologize for anything Neville, he had no right to say any of that." Maggie said and smiled at him, he blushed furiously and quickly walked through the crowed of students waiting to entering Charms. Maggie looked at them a little confused.

"Did I say something wrong?" she asked.

"Oh no, don't take it personal that's just how Neville is, he'll get around, he just gets nervous talking to new people and pretty girls and you cover both." Ron said and now it was Maggie's turn to blush a bit, nobody had ever called her pretty to her face, not even in a joking like manner.

"Okay I'll remember it and thanks for the compliment." she said, in that moment the door to their right opened and they walked inside, neither of them noticed that Harry and surprisingly Hermione didn't look that happy about the later part of their conversation.

* * *

After the bell rang that afternoon ending the school day for them, they packed their things and left the green house after Herbology.

"How's your hand mate?" Harry asked his red haired friend who had been bitten by a Self-Fertilising Shrub who Professor Sprout had gotten for her fifth years, but Ron had been too close for the flesh eating pant, luckily for him though it was only a small bit as the plant had been fed a little earlier.

"Quite okay, just remind me to never get close to anything in that bloody greenhouse that we don't study." he grumbled in response.

"I'll make sure to tell you next time." Harry answered as they walked up to the school, he then turned to look at Maggie, noticing that she had fallen behind. She was looking towards the Quidditch field, remembering that he had offered her to trying out his Firebolt Harry stopped walking and turned around.

"Hey Maggie, do you want to try out my Firebolt now?" the black haired girl quickly turned her head to look at him.

"Really? I'd love to!" she said and smiled brightly at him causing Harry to blush a bit.

"Of course, come on we'll get my broom, will you two join us?"

"I will, but I'll rather watch from the stands." Hermione answered not surprising anyone with her decision.

"You can bet I am! Come on." Ron said and the four of them hurried up to their dormitory and got their brooms and then went to the Quidditch Pitch. Harry handed Maggie his broom once they stood on the pitch and would get her Nimbus two thousand in return. Ron got himself one of the school brooms, but they agreed to switch brooms later.

Maggie sat on the Firebolt and pushed herself off the ground, with a joyful scream she shot into the air, she had never expected it to be so fast, but it was wonderful. The black haired witch shot over the Quidditch pitch in seconds, she hadn't felt this way in what felt like ages, it was a wonderful feeling. Maggie enjoyed the moment in the air and closed her eyes for a second, she was free, finally truly free.

"Hey Maggie!" she opened her eyes and looked to her right were Harry was smiling at her. "What do you say?"

"This is the best broom ever!" she exclaimed and meant it, then she got and Idea and flew closer to Harry, who wondered for a second what she was about to do when Maggie tapped his shoulder with a grin and then speed off.

"Catch me if you can!" she called over her shoulder, but Harry was already on her heels, chasing her over the Quidditch pitch, neither of them noticed, how Ron had flown over to Hermione and float in the air next to her while they were both watching them.

Finally after playing tag for a few minutes Maggie caught Harry by the goals and both were laughing, then Maggie leaned over and hugged Harry, this time not feeling embarrassed about it, at least not much, as she had truly missed this and it had simply been wonderful.

"Thank you Harry, really, I hadn't this much fun in a long time." she said and felt how Harry hugged her back.

"No problem Maggie it was really fun and you are so talented! It's a shame we don't have a position free in our team we could need someone like you." Harry answered honestly, while they were still hugging, he had been more than surprised when she had hugged him, but quickly found himself responding to the contact and enjoying it.

"Thank you for saying that, I'd love to play but maybe I'll get on the team next year or so."

"Hey you two, are you stuck or something?" Ron suddenly asked next to them, unnoticed to the two teenagers their friend had flown next to them as they were still hugging and had made no attempt to let go of each other. Harry and Maggie quickly released each other and blushed a bit while the red head simply grinned.

"I just wanted to tell you we got company." the youngest Weasley son said and pointed down to the stands where Hermione had sat alone, but now there were three other students with her. It were all boys and while one of them had dark blond hair and was taller then them, the others were of the same heigh with pitch black hair. Maggie knew who these boys were, Jack, Samuel and Brain her cousins/ nephews. She swallowed a little nervously and then flew down to them, remembering how she met Malcolm shortly before going to Hogwarts.

* * *

 _Maggie, Katie and Aidan came back after a day at the beach in their last week before the two girls would start their next Hogwarts year._

" _It's going to be so boring when you two have school!" Aidan whined a bit as they walked in through the terrace door._

" _Come on we'll see each other still nearly every day and I'm sure your parents won't mind if we spend some afternoons with you." Maggie answered._

" _Will you take me into the common room?" he asked excitingly._

 _"No." both girls answered, it was practically the only rule they had been given by Albus and Minerva regarding spending time with Aidan at school, he was not allowed into the common room. Aidan pouted but then they all took notice of the voices coming from the kitchen. One of them was the voice of Minerva, the other one was a male one who sounded familiar, even though Maggie couldn't put her finger on it._

" _\- come on whiskers what is going on?" the man asked._

" _Would you stop calling me that Malcolm? It's-" but Maggie froze and wasn't even able to hear the rest of the sentence. Aidan there while ran into the kitchen with a loud 'Uncle Malcolm!' but Maggie stared at the door in shock, her little brother was here, her little brother who was now in his early fifties and believed she was standing right in front of him arguing about his nickname for her. What should she do? Stay here or go and hide in her room? She hadn't expected to be confronted with him so soon and without her being able to prepare for the meeting. Of course she wanted to meet him, he was still her brother, now the only one she had left, but she was still afraid of his reaction to her._

" _Hey it's going to be okay, don't worry so much yeah?" Katie said and took her hand to give her a reassuring squeeze. She then too walked into the kitchen to greet her uncle._

" _Come one whiskers I know you're hiding something from me," there was a pause then Malcolm spoke again. "Are you pregnant again?" something broke in the kitchen and Minerva quickly answered._

" _No I'm not, Albus, I'm not pregnant." apparently her husband had dropped his coffee mug in shock, when his brother in law had suggested that his wife was pregnant again._

 _Completely oblivious to what his uncle had said, Aidan interfered. "Look Uncle Malcolm, Katie, Maggie and I collected some shells at the beach I found the biggest, look!" the six year old said excitingly._

" _Wow that's great kiddo, is Maggie a friend of Kathrin's?" he asked and before anyone cold stop him, Aidan answered._

" _No, she is our cousin! She lives with us since the holidays." even Maggie could feel the tension in the kitchen and she wasn't even inside._

" _Come on Aidan, let's put these to the others you collected." Katie said and Maggie heard how she and her little brother walked upstairs. Her heart was beating so fast she was sure everyone in the kitchen could hear it._

" _Minerva? Albus?...what is he talking about?"_

" _Please let me finish before you say anything okay?" there was a pause and then her older self continued. "Do you remember the day Professor Dippet told us about Bobby?" the question wasn't necessary, of course he did." I never told you that while I waited for you, I inspected some of his artefacts and dropped an Hourglass, I didn't think it mattered as I was able to repair it, but-" In this moment Maggie decided to walk inside the kitchen. All three adults looked at her but Maggie only had eyes for her brother._

 _He still had short black hair and the same kind brown eyes which were now hidden behind wire framed glasses, but they were widened in mix between surprise and shock. He was tall, nearly as tall as Dumbledore and wore a simple pullover and jeans._

" _Hello Malcolm." Maggie said and then her brother looked from her to her older self._

" _W-what? Minerva you-...how?"_

" _Well apparently that hourglass sent me forward in time." Minerva explained._

" _Wow...you...you aren't kidding me are you?" Malcolm asked._

" _No I'm not."_

" _Okay and what are you going to do about the fact that you exist two times?"_

" _I don't, this is our niece Maggie McGonagall, she is the daughter of our brother who lived in the States, because he fell in love with a woman from there and we never or hardly talked to and about him because of an argument. Our brother and his wife died before the holidays so Maggie came to live with us." Minerva explained and Malcolm nodded still staring at Maggie who still stood near the door unsure of what to do._

 _"Well it seems you have thought of everything...I can't believe this is happening finally you can't say I'm your little brother any more!" he grinned and then stood to hug Maggie who responded to his hug immediately._

" _Now it's finally me who can protect you." he whispered and Maggie wasn't sure if Malcolm was talking to himself or to her. But what only matter was that he accepted her._

" _Just to make something sure, you are still my little brother!" Minerva said smiling while Malcolm rolled his eyes at her._

" _Who wants some biscuits?" Albus asked and placed a plate of biscuits on the table before taking five._

* * *

Maggie was pulled out of her thoughts when Harry laid a hand on her shoulder. "Are you alright?" he asked and Maggie nodded.

"Yes." she flew down to the stands to where Hermione and her cousins were.

"Hi Maggie, welcome to Hogwarts, we thought you wanted a day to arrive so we didn't come to greet you yesterday, hope that was alright." Jack said and smiled at her, as did Brian and Samuel.

"Hi, of course not it's alright. And thank you, I planned to ask Aunt Minerva who you were, but it seems like you found me fist."

"True, so we see you at least inherited the Quidditch gene of the family, we all have, except for my brother Brian here." Samuel said and nodded to his brother who glared at him in return.

"Whatever he says don't believe him and by the way who didn't manage to get into the House Team?" his twin responded.

"Guys." Jack warned when the other one opened his mouth to say something in return, while Maggie grinned.

"Thanks for the compliment by the way. It's really nice to meet you, my Dad never really talked about his siblings, I didn't even know you existed until I arrived at Aunt Minerva's in the summer."

"We could say the same thing about you, Dad only told us a week before we would return to Hogwarts that we have another cousin, but that doesn't matter family is family!" Jack said.

"Maggie!" yelled a voice next to them and in the next second a bouncing red head stood next to Hermione "Can I fly with you? Pretty pretty please?" Aidan said while his mother walked up to them.

"He saw you flying from my office and just _had_ to go and see you."

"Hello to you too Aidan." Jack said and only now their youngest cousin seemed to notice them.

"Jack, Brian, Samuel!" he ran over to hug all of them which they returned and in Jacks case ruffle his auburn hair.

"It's so cool to see you again, were you also watching Maggie?" the six year old asked.

"Yeah she is pretty good." answered Samuel.

"Mummy please can I fly with Maggie?" he asked and looked at his mother who sighed then turned to look at Maggie who nodded.

"I'll be careful, promise." she said and the older witch nodded.

"Okay but only a few minutes, if I remember correctly Maggie has to go to Professor Snape for her detention." know Maggie knew what everyone was talking about, Minerva really had the stern look of stern looks.

"I can explain, Snape was insulting and yelling at Harry and Neville, even though they only did a little mistake which could have been solved in seconds!" Maggie said and for a moment she swore she saw a flash of anger in the eyes of her older self, but in the next second it was gone.

"First of all it's Professor Snape and second it's still no excuse to talk back toa teacher like that. End of discussion." Maggie sighed and flew closer, so Minerva could lift her son up and on the broom in front of Maggie.

"Ready Aidan? Hold on tight okay?" Maggie said and Aidan nodded.

"I will!"

"Okay here we go!" and with that Maggie turned around and shot into the air, though slower now that she had the six year old in front of her, but Aidan squealed in happiness nevertheless.

"Wow! That's so cool!" he shouted and laughed loudly, as they passed the stands and the others he waved at his mother. "Hi mummy!" he yelled still smiling from ear to ear.

When Maggie finished the flying with a little looping which she made Aidan believe he had done they returned to the stands were Aidan jumped into his mothers arms. "Have you seen that mummy! Have you? I did a looping!" Minerva laughed.

"Yes I have, you did great Aidan and what do we say?"

"Thank you Maggie for letting me fly on your broom."

"No problem Aidan, but that's actually Harry's broom." Maggie answered and Aidan turned to look at the black haired boy.

"Thank you too Harry!"

"Sure thing kiddo, you have quite some talent, when you make it on a house team when you are old enough, the other teams will have to worry a lot about you." Harry answered and the son of his Transfiguration Professor beamed up at him.

"You really think so?" he asked.

"Of course I do." Harry then glanced at his watch before he looked at Maggie. "I hate to tell you this, but your detention starts in fifteen minutes." the girl sighed before she got off the Firebolt and handed it back to Harry.

"Thanks again for letting me try out your broom." she said and smiled at him.

"No need to thank me." Harry said.

"We'll see us later in the common room." she said to all of them and then she leaned down so she was eye to eye with Aidan.

"It was really fun flying with you, I will visit you Saturday okay?" Maggie said and kissed Aidan's cheek.

"Great, can we play Ludo?" he asked.

"What?" she asked back a little confused.

"It's a Muggle game Da gave me yesterday!" Aidan said excitingly.

"Yes, we can play it, I have to go now and as I won't see you tonight, sleep well." she gave him another kiss and then turned to her cousins.

"It was great meeting you, we'll see each other."

"Likewise, hopefully your detention isn't that bad." Brain said and his brothers nodded. With that Maggie quickly hurried towards the castle.

"Who thought it was possible for a McGonagall to get detention." Ron wondered out loud as he watched Maggie, forgetting for a moment that his teacher was still in earshot.

"You'd be surprised Mr. Weasley." her students looked at her confused, but Minerva only took her son's hand and walked back to the castle herself.

"Did she imply what I think she did?" asked Harry.

"No way, not Professor McGonagall." Ron said, the three brothers beside them laughed.

"She was a student once too you know." Jack said grinning as the three brothers also left and joined their aunt and cousin as they walked to the castle.

* * *

Maggie arrived in the Dungeons just in time, so that Snape wouldn't drop any comment about how she 'didn't even thought it was necessary to be punctual for her detention because she was the niece of McGonagall and Dumbledore' at least for now.

She knocked and only a moment later the door was opened by the Potions Professor, which made Maggie think that he had been waiting behind the door.

"Come in." he said and Maggie bit her tongue so she wouldn't say something stupid. "You will clean the ingredients shelf and if you want to eat something tonight, I suggest you better get started."

"Yes _Sir_." Maggie answered and even though the 'Sir' was dripping with sarcasm Snape didn't say anything to her.

It was hard and disgusting work but Maggie did it without complaining or any other sign of 'weakness' and ignored Snape's spiteful comments here and there, this turned out to be harder than the work itself. While writing something at his desk he lost no opportunity to leave a remark about the arrogant, stupid, pompous and spoiled Potter brat.

Maggie simply couldn't understand what his problem with Harry was, Snape was a Professor and Harry was a simply school boy, a talented and kind one, but still, what could he have possible done that made Snape hate him so much? It made no sense to her, there was nothing, really nothing Harry could have done that you justify such behaviour from him. It would have been pathetic if Snape wasn't making Harry's life hell and the one of Neville too and Maggie would bet on everything she knew if there weren't more students whom he terrorized.

When Maggie was finally finished she placed the bucked next to Snape and threw the rag inside the bucked with a little more force than needed, so that some of the dirty water spilled on Snape's robes.

"I'm finished Sir." Maggie said but Snape didn't look at her.

"I know, otherwise you wouldn't have stopped." Maggie rolled her eyes and then turned to leave and then stopped when she reached the door.

"As it's only the two of us without any witnesses, I will deny everything should you decide to tell anyone about it and I won't attend any detention should you give me one, because I never said the following. I don't know why you hate him so much, but he doesn't deserve it and it's pathetic for a man to abuse his power to make the life of children harder than necessary!" with that Maggie turned on her heel and left. She half expected him to run after her and scream at her before he would give her detention until she graduated, but he didn't, even though she had seen the angry look on his face.

When Maggie reached the Great Hall most of the students had already left, but among the few Gryffindors were Harry, Ron and Hermione.

"Hey how was you detention?" Ron greeted her as she sat down next to Hermione.

"Great, we chatted, then I cured his fear of shampoo and we braided each others hair." the black haired witch answered sarcastically and the others laughed. "I had to clean the ingredients shelf it wasn't as bad as expect..."

"Good to hear, here, I- I mean we saved you some food." Harry answered and corrected himself when Ron and Hermione turned their heads to glare at him.

"Thank you, that's great I'm starving," she answered and piled potatoes on her fork, "Oh and I may or may not called Snape pathetic." Maggie added and took a bit while the others stared at her.

"No you didn't." said Hermione.

"Yes, I did." she answered once she had swallowed her bite.

"No you didn't, you're still alive." Ron said looking shocked and amused at the same time.

"Why?" asked Harry, hoping Maggie didn't do it because of him, he really didn't want Snape to pick on her too.

"Because he his pathetic for make your life and the one of many others miserable."

"And how long did you get detention for that?" this time it was Hermione asking.

"None, I left before he could answer me, but as there were no witnesses to what I have said I wouldn't have attended any detention." Maggie said and took another bite.

"Wow...even Snape doesn't mess with a McGonagall." Ron mumbled while his best friend was still staring at the girl he had a crush on, he had found yet another reason to like her, she disliked Snape and had defended him against Snape, even though she could have been in a lot of trouble because of it.

Maybe she liked him in the same was as he did? And even though there was a voice who told him not to be stupid, Harry couldn't help himself but ignore that voice and hope that maybe Maggie McGonagall liked him back.

* * *

 **Hello Readers!**

 **Yes I'm back! I had so much to do that I couldn't finish this chapter earlier, in fact I had to get sick to find the time to finish it. I'm better now (not coughing my lungs out for two days yay!) but still not able to go to work.**

 **Enough of me I really hope you liked the Chapter, I now nothing much happened but well, this is hopefully going to change in the next chapter, I plan to skip at least towards the arrival of Beauxbatons and Durmstrang.**

 **As you may have notice I added little Aidan to the story, if you knew the old chapters but only read the knew one then I suggest you read the other chapters again, as he is also added there. You don't have to if you don't want to but it might explain his existence, even though it won't be pertinent to the story. I just didn't want Kathrin to be an only child :D**

 **About Snape, I don't want to incur the wrath of diehard Snape Fans, but even though he saved Harry's life and with that many others, he still has a bad personality, sorry he simply wasn't a good man or teacher. He was the greatest fear of a boy who's parents were tortured into insanity. A teacher. You also can't tell me Harry, Ron, Hermione and Neville were the only ones he treated like dirt. And don't tell me something about that he loved Lily crap, he was obsessed with her, if he loved her he wouldn't have told oldie Voldy that he can kill her husband and child as long as she lives. Sorry but if that's love these days, than, no, thank you I think I'll pass.**

 **Sorry but I had to say that and just so you know, no I won't portray him totally evil, but he also won't be an angle ;)**

 **I promise I will stop rambling now! I really hope you liked the chapter and that you'll leave me a review, until next time!**

 **Patti**


	8. The Goblet of Fire

The Goblet of Fire.

The weeks passed quiet and quite uneventful for the four friends and for Maggie it was like she had always been friends with them. But not only that, Maggie had also finally settled down in this time, it was like she had always been here and she got along really well with nearly everybody.

The three others had made her and Minervas birthday unforgettable and at least for Maggie it had been her best birthday ever. The three had, together with Katie, baked her a birthday cake and in Harry's case had gotten her a small gift, a necklace with a Gryffindor pendant. He had given it her while he blushed and mumbled something about Happy Birthday and not knowing what she liked. But Maggie had loved it and now wore the necklace everyday.

On Friday 30 October Maggie was woken by Hermione and the two got dressed and went downstairs to the common room to wait for Harry and Ron.

"How do you think will the other schools arrive?" asked Hermione as she sat down in an armchair while Maggie inspected some small hole at the hem of her trousers and shrugged.

"I have no Idea, but I bet they won't arrive without some show, they won't be able to not show off, after all each school thinks it's the best school in the world." Maggie answered without looking at her bushy haired friend.

"You're probably right." Hermione said and in this moment Harry and Ron came down to accompany the two to breakfast.

"Good Morning." Harry greeted them and the girls also wished him a good morning, Ron on the other hand was still partly asleep and only grumbled something in response and his only contribution to the conversation of the others was an occasionally yawn.

When they sat at the Gryffindor table Harry sat down next to Maggie like he had done every morning for the past months. His feelings for her had only grown in the time they had spend together and he already couldn't imagine his life without her, in his eyes Maggie made everything better.

"Coffee?" he asked the black haired girl, though he already knew the answer so he poured some into her goblet without her answering him.

"Thank you." Maggie said and smiled at him before she handed him the honey for his porridge. "Were you able to finish your Divination Homework?" she then asked because she had went to bed earlier than Harry and Ron had because they had to finish their homework for the strange Divination Professor.

"Yeah, we just wrote some nonsense and hope that she'll think it's from the inner eye!" the last words he imitated the excited voice of Professor Trelawney when she was talking about the inner eye. The four students laughed, but then Harry noticed how Maggie looked at him and then reached out to brush her thumb over the corner of his lips.

"You- there was some honey." she answered and blushed a bit before she turned back to her toast, Harry's fingers found the spot she had wiped the honey away, he looked up and saw Ron and Hermione grin at him. The rest of the breakfast they talked about the arrival of the other schools before they went to class.

On their way to their first period they noticed how the castle was cleaned up Filch was on bad terms with everybody who dared to get the castle dirty in any way.

"If this goes on, then Filch is going to die from a heart attack before the tournament is over" Ron said as a running Filch passed them who had trouble breathing causing his friends to chuckle.

"Poor guy, he still hasn't figured out that it were your brothers who got the muddy footprints on the ceiling." answered Maggie as she watched how the old caretaker hurry around the corner at the end of the corridor.

The four took their usual seats in the second row in Moody's class when the old Ex Auror came walking into the classroom. Without further words he started the lesson.

"Today you will learn something about the three Unforgivable Curses." as he said that a whisper went through the classroom and Maggie frowned before she and Hermione shared a glance.

"Why are they called unforgivable?" he looked at the students and his real eye stopped at Hermione. "Miss Granger."

"Well, because they are unforgivable and anyone who uses them-"

"On another person, earns himself a one way ticket to Azkaban." Moody finished for her and then turned around searching for something, "Who can name me the first unforgivable? Mr. Weasley!"

Harry felt how Ron flinched and saw how he swallowed before he answered. "The Imperious Sir?"

"Correct, well your father knows this one, it put the Ministry through lots of trouble, because back in the day, many claimed that they only followed You Know Who because they were under said curse. Here lies the problem, how are they supposed to find out who really was under the Imperious curse and who wasn't?" Moody explained to them and finally found what he was looking for and placed an engorged spider on his desk.

"Who can name me the second one?" again he looked at his students but this time he was looking at Neville but it wasn't Neville whom he called up.

"Miss McGonagall." Maggie was a little confused but answered the question.

"The Cruciatus Curse."

"Indeed...Crucio!" he pointed his wand on the spider and immediately the spider writhed in pain on his desk quite grotesque. Harry watched slightly disgusted and he wasn't the only one, but the one of the students that looked worst, was Neville, he looked like he was about to faint.

"That's enough! Stop it!" Hermione yelled and when Professor Moody looked up and noticed Neville he then seemed to be quite uncomfortable for what he did.

"Avada Kedavra." a green light struck the spider which crumbled together instantly, it was dead. "The last one of the three, the Killing Curse, there is only one known person who survived it and he is sitting here." Moody said and Harry felt who everyone turned to look at him, he did his best to ignore them and stared at Moody, there was something strange in his eyes, but he couldn't say what. Then he felt a warm hand on his own, Harry glanced down and saw that Maggie had taken his hand under the table and somehow this was making him feel a lot better, he squeezed her hand and gave her a small smile.

* * *

As their lessons ended earlier because of the arrival of Beauxbatons and Durmstrang the four waited in the common room like most of the other Gryffindors and waited until Professor McGonagall would get them. Harry looked up from his copy of Quidditch through the Ages, he saw how Maggie looked out the window with a thoughtful expression on her face.

"Hey are you alright?" he asked and pulled the black hair girl out of her trance.

"Huh? Oh- yes, sorry I spaced out." he grinned.

"Yeah I noticed that, what are you thinking about?" Harry asked again and for a Moment Maggie seemed unsure if she should tell what bothered her. She stood up and sat down on the sofa next to Harry and Hermione, Ron was seat on the floor in front of them.

"In DADA when Professor Moody cast the Cruciatus...I...I don't know there was something in his face I don't like and he- he cast that curse..."

"What about it?" asked Ron.

"You can't cast the Cruciatus if you don't...truly mean it, if you...enjoy it. And to me he looked like he enjoyed it." Maggie said and Hermione frowned.

"I know what you mean, but he is a Professor." the bushy haired witch said.

"Snape is also a Professor, but still a mean git...but with him until now I thought he was simply a little crazy, he did catch dark wizards most of his life but...now I think he is dangerous."

"I think you're right." they all looked more than surprised towards Ron.

"What?" Harry asked.

"Well I think Maggie is right, Dad knows Moody since years and he has told me a lot about him, everything he told me doesn't apply to this Moody. I don't know why but he is different, my Dad told me he was a little funny, but still quite a nice guy." the red head answered.

"Maybe he simply changed, people do change." Hermione said.

"Yes, but still..." in that moment McGonagall walked inside the common room.

"Silence, if you would please listen to me." she started and when everyone listened to her she continued, "You will follow me now to the grounds where we will welcome the others schools, I expect flawless behaviour from each and every one of you!" her look lingered on Fred and George for a moment who grinned at her.

Harry and the others followed everyone out and gathered together with the other student from the other houses in the inner courtyard as they stood in the cold evening the four heard a voice.

"Mummy I can't see anything!" Aidan whined "I wanna go play."

"Please Aidan I know, but we will welcome the other schools sweetheart." McGonagall answered her son and Ron turned around and looked at their Head of House.

"Do you mind Professor?" he asked and the older witch sighed, but nodded so Ron kneeled down.

"Climb on Aidan" he said and Aidan climbed on the shoulders of the older boy so he could see over the heads of the other students.

"Thank you Ron!" Aidan said and beamed down at the red head.

"No Problem kiddo." Ron answered.

"Thank you Mr. Weasley, if he makes any trouble just tell, behave Aidan will you?" she said and looked at her son.

"Will do mummy." Professor McGonagall only kissed the hand of her son before Ron returned to his place next to his friends.

"Hi Maggie, Hermione and Harry." he said and smiled at them and Maggie grinned at her little cousin.

"Hello Aidan, how was your day?" she asked.

"Good, I ate Papa's last Sherbet Lemons." the students in ear shot giggled and Hermione shook her head smiling. They waited a little longer until the Headmaster himself said loudly:

"The delegation of Beauxbatons is arriving!" and then a student from Ravenclaw pointed up.

"Up there!" everyone's eyes followed his finger and they saw something big coming towards them.

"Is that a…flying house?" someone asked.

"No it's a carriage!" and Aidan was right, only moments later the carriage landed in front of them and the students from Beauxbatons got off it, along with what had to be the tallest woman ever. The woman who got off the carriage was even taller than Hagrid and Harry could have sworn that wasn't possible.

"Dumblydorr!" she said when she reached the headmaster and shook hands with him. "How are you?"

"Fine, thank you and you Madam Maxime? Did you have a nice flight?" he asked and the tall woman nodded.

"Yes, yes iz was okay, haz Igor already arrived?"

"No, do you want to wait with us for him? Or warm up in the Great Hall?"

"Well go inside." she then turned towards her students and said something in French before they all went inside. Only moments later the Durmstrang students arrived by ship and they and their Headmaster Igor Karkaroff were also welcomed by the Hogwarts students and Professors. As they walked inside the Great Hall, with Aidan still on Ron's shoulders, they sat down at the Gryffindor table when their Head of House came over to them.

"Aidan, would you please come with me sweetheart?" the small boy nodded and got up, while his mother looked at her students. "Thank you, I hope he behaved."

"Sure he did." Maggie answered and the others nodded, with that Minerva took her sons hand.

"Thank you Ron, bye!" the five year old said before he walked to the head table with his mother, the four heard how some of the Beauxbatons girls aww-ed when they saw Aidan. After an international dinner Dumbledore told them about the rules of the Tournament, for example that nobody under 17 was allowed to enter and showed them the Goblet of Fire.

"What do you think?" asked Ron when they entered the Common room that night.

"Well that despite what your brothers say, I think it's right of them to allow only seventeen year olds to enter." Hermione answered and sat down on the sofa. "Imagine if there is a twelve year old fighting against whatever they throw at the Champions."

"Yeah, you're right. At least now everyone will have equal chances as they are all technically on the same level." Harry said and looked at Maggie who had pulled her legs to her chest and read the book her aunt had given her as a present to her birthday.

"I'm on your side, seventeen is okay to enter this thing." she said without even looking up from her book.

"Would one of you like to enter if you could?" Harry asked his friends.

"No." they all answered together and Ron once again surprised his friends.

"I know never ending glory and all that, but what am I going to do with glory when I'm missing my legs or an arm." he said and the others couldn't deny that what he said made sense. The four of them stayed up late and talked about the upcoming Tournament and what tasks the Champions probably had to face.

* * *

When Harry woke up in the middle of the night of another nightmare with Voldemort and Pettigrew in that living room, he tried to go back to sleep without success. Finally he decided to go downstairs maybe he would be able to go back to sleep when he had walked around a bit, when he left his dormitory though he was slightly confused when he heard a quiet whimpering.

Following the sound he walked down to the common room and when he saw the source of the sound he was surprised to see that it was Maggie. She laid asleep on the sofa but probably had some nightmare as she was not only whimpering and mumbling in her sleep but turning around on the sofa. Harry quickly walked forward and gently shook his friend.

"Maggie, Maggie wake up, you're sleeping!" suddenly she jerked awake and breathed heavily sensing that she needed someone right now he embraced her and first Maggie was confused who was there but as she recognized Harry she laid her arms around him and returned the hug.

"Hey it's alright, it was a nightmare, it's okay." Harry whispered in her ear while he stroked over her back in smooth circles and after a moment Maggie calmed down. She wiped some tears from her eyes, then looked at him.

"Thank you, I- I'm sorry, I didn't want to-"

"No problem Maggie it's alright." Harry said interrupting her and sat down beside her. "Do you want to talk about it?" it had been a nightmare about her father beating her and her little brothers, so Maggie couldn't _really_ talk about it.

"It was a nightmare...of my grandfather...he used to beat me, a lot." Harry never hated anyone he didn't know until now, but when she said he beat her and considered her nightmare, it hadn't been only a slap, but when Maggie told him, hot fury spread in his body, how could someone hurt her?

"I'm sorry, but...he won't hurt you, you're save here and I won't allow anybody to hurt you anymore Maggie. You hear? I won't allow it." Harry answered and pulled her closer against him.

"Thank you Harry..." Maggie mumbled back and allowed herself to enjoy the warmth of Harry's body and snuggle a little closer to him. They continued to sit cuddled together like this until they both fell asleep in each others arms. For Harry it was the first night in which he had no nightmares, not even one little glimpse of Voldemort or one of his followers.

In the morning Harry was woken by laughter and when he noticed he wasn't alone he pushed his glasses which had slid down back on his nose and looked down. There on his chest was the head of one sleeping Maggie McGonagall. He couldn't believe it he was sleeping on the sofa with Maggie in his arms! And when he realized the laughing had come from Fred and George who probably were on their way for their Saturday morning prank, he knew he wasn't dreaming.

He couldn't believe Maggie was sleeping on top of him and she looked even more beautiful now that she was sleeping peacefully on top of him. Harry stroked her hair aside and Maggie snuggled even closer to his chest and suddenly Harry realized that some body part of his had realized before him that he was sleeping next to a beautiful witch and the fact that her breasts were pressed against his own chest wasn't helping at all, so he blushed heavily. If Maggie woke up and noticed that more all of him was awake, he was screwed, more than screwed she would probably never talk to him again.

"Good morning." Harry was so startled by the voice that he sat up and caused Maggie to roll off him, so that she landed on the ground beside him with a small 'thud'. "No good morning?" Maggie then asked as she sat up.

"Oh Merlin I'm so sorry, I thought you were sleeping and I- gosh I'm so sorry!" Harry said and jumped up and quickly helped her up, the only positive thing was that because of the scare his erection had gone down a little.

"It's alright, I have to thank you that you'd let me sleep half on top of you." she answered.

"Oh that, not that was fine, really, I kinda liked it." Harry answered before he could stop himself but Maggie only giggled.

"Yeah, I noticed that." Harry wished the ground would open right now and swallow him up, but then something unexpected happened, Maggie tilted her head and then kissed him on the cheek, close to the corner of his mouth.

"Thank you." with that she vanished up the stairs to the girls dormitories and Harry was left behind, still red as a Quaffle, his fingers stroking over the spot her lips had lingered on only moments earlier.

* * *

"And the Durmstrang Champion is!" Dumbledore called out to the Hall full of Students from Hogwarts, Beauxbatons and Durmstrang and people from the Ministry.

"Victor Krum!" the students from Durmstrang along with Ron clapped the loudest as Victor, was finally able to stand up, due to friends who clapped on his back and nearly jumped on top of him in excitement, and walk up to Dumbledore who shook is hand before pointing to the trophy room.

Maggie who sat between Harry and Hermione clapped along with the rest, but wasn't over excited for Krum to be the Durmstrang Champion. She glanced at Harry and had to smile when she saw his relaxed and happy face. Finally the attention was on others and he could switch roles and be the one watching the others risking their lives.

They had spent the whole day together, but had managed to keep what had happened between them from everybody else, though Maggie couldn't ignore that tingle on her skin when she thought about his warm body beneath her own. Though there were both a little embarrassed about what happened, they couldn't say that both hadn't enjoyed it.

"The Beauxbatons Champion is, Miss Fleur Delacour!" Dumbledore said and similar to the Durmstrangs before them the students from Beauxbatons drowned the hall in their applause. Fleur also shook hands with the Headmaster before she vanished in the trophy room.

"Here we go." mumbled Ron as the fire of the Goblet of Fire turned red once more.

"Finally the Hogwarts Champion is," the whole hall seemed to hold their breath, "Cedric Diggory!" now also the four friends joined in the applause, but the nobody clapped as loud as the Hufflepuffs. After a more than a minute, Cedric managed to escape the many hands he had to shake to walk towards Dumbledore, who also seemed happy about the choice the Goblet had made. When Diggory was also in the trophy room, Dumbledore turned to address the others as something unexpected happened. The fire turned red once more.

The whole hall fell silent as another piece of parchment flew into Dumbledores outstretched hand. A deep frown appeared on his face and he looked up. Automatically his eyes found the friends in their corner of the Gryffindor table and when he spoke his next words, Maggie both felt how Hermione and Harry went rigid and she also couldn't help herself when her mouth fell open in shock.

"Harry Potter!"

* * *

 **Oh the muse was kicking again, but don't expect me to continue at this speed, I'm back at work tomorrow so I won't update for a while (can be a week or a month who knows :D )**

 **I'm sorry for the many jumps in time, but I finally wanna start the Tournament, so the action can begin :) But I hope the small Maggie Harry scene was fine too ( Ahh, what would I give to be a teenager again that gets turned on by everything? I'm not a guy so I don't really know about the erection thing, but hey who cares?)**

 **Please bear with me I partly wrote/corrected this today after my mom's birthday party and it's three in the morning :D :D so I may have read over some mistakes.**

 **If you liked that chapter, than you are more than welcomed to leave me a review, to everyone who reviewed the last chapter thank you, you're great!**

 **Until next time**

 **Patti**


	9. The Fourth Champion

The Fourth Champion

The whole Hall went quiet for a second before everyone started whispering, it sounded like a large insect was flying around the hall, those who knew were Harry sat turned their heads to look at him, some even stood up. Harry on the other hand still sat rigid on his seat and stared at Dumbledore.

"Harry Potter." The headmaster repeated and Maggie came back to life after the first shock had passed. The boy she had a crush on and who was one of her best friends, had been called out to enter a Tournament to which it should have been impossible for him to enter.

"Go." Maggie murmured and finally Harry got up and walked to the Headmaster who didn't look as shocked as the rest of them, except for his eyes, one could see great concern in them. Dumbledore pointed to the door leading to the trophy room where the other three Champions were and under the whispers and stares of everyone else in the hall Harry walked to the door. His mind still hadn't proceeded what was going on.

Maggie followed his every step with her eyes and when Harry passed Professor McGonagall, she saw that her older self wore a look of pure shock and concern while holding on tight to little Aidan who had also felt that something strange and oddly terrifying had happened from the way he clung to his mother.

Once Harry had vanished Dumbledore turned to address the students once more, "I know this was certainly unexpected, I want the Prefects to lead their houses back to the common rooms now." he said and nobody dared to disobey. Karkaroff and Madam Maxime told their students the same thing as they also got up and went to their ship or carriage.

"What did just happen?" asked Hermione in a hushed, slightly scared and confused whisper, as she, Maggie and Ron walked to the Common room using a few short cuts arriving in the corridor leading to the Fat Lady earlier than the others.

"I have no idea." Ron answered not less confused than Hermione, but if Maggie was right there was also some resentfulness and if she wasn't entirely wrong jealousy in his voice.

"How could Harry enter the Tournament?" Hermione asked and Maggie stopped in her tracks.

"You can't possibly think that _he_ threw his name in that blasted thing?" she hissed.

"I- well no?" but Hermione didn't sound convincing on that matter and Maggie glared at her.

"I don't even know Harry nearly as long as you do, and I still wouldn't believe he threw his name in the Goblet if Merlin said so!" she said before continuing to the common room, the other two shared a glance before following her.

"Maggie you understood me wrong I-"

"No I don't think I did Hermione, but that's not important right now." Maggie said and growled the Password to the Fat Lady who swung open. "Important is, who threw Harry's name into the Goblet of Fire?" she asked.

"Snape?" Ron pointed out but rather half heartedly.

"No, he never would've done that not under Dumbledore and for the last time when were our accusations in regard to him trying to get Harry killed ever right?" Hermione asked back.

"Never, but that doesn't mean he isn't an evil git."

"I never said he isn't but we can't always say it's Snape's doing if something happens in Hogwarts." the bushy haired girl said and then looked at Maggie.

"What do you think?" the black haired girl did not answer immediately, but thought about what to say carefully.

"Well I think it is obvious that someone not so friendly threw his name in-" Maggie paused when the portrait hole swung open once more and the rest of the Gryffindors came in, to their surprise they were not angry or anything, of course many of them were still puzzled over how Harry had managed to throw his name in the Goblet but all in all they were happy that Harry was chosen as a Champion and in party mood.

"The more important question is, why would someone put his name in." she continued in a hushed voice so nobody could listen to them. But the others weren't paying attention to the three.

"What do you mean? To get him hurt or worse killed." Hermione said.

"Yes, that I know, but why the tournament? If the person could throw Harry's name in the Goblet then he or she would have the opportunity to hurt him any time, why wait for some task? Of course it at least could look like an accident, but if they're here, than with a bit more planning, one could hurt or kill Harry without the tournament. So there has to be a reason he had to enter." Maggie said and the other two thought about her words.

"You're right that makes sense...but what could be the reason Harry had to enter, surely not to win?" Ron asked, still sounding a little off.

"I have no idea, I think that's what we need to find out, while helping Harry getting out of that alive." Maggie retorted before leaning back in her seat and pulling her feet to her chest. Her eyes were fixed on the fire thinking of what had happened, she barely registered how Fred and George walked inside with snacks and Butterbeer for everybody.

Maggie had been told about the previous adventures years of the trio she had befriended, but despite that she hadn't thought to participate in a dangerous adventure with them anytime soon. She had thought that travelling in time would be the most exciting thing in her life, but now Maggie began to think that there was a whole lot more happening in the future, and she wasn't sure if much of it would be good.

Of course she was also worried about Harry, this wasn't some silly school competition, people had died in this tournament and Maggie prayed that nobody would do so this time. They had to find out who was behind this before it was too late, Harry needed them and she would do everything in her power to help him.

"Let's have a party for the Gryffindor Champion when he gets back! Harry will kick Diggory's arse!" one of the twins shouted pulling Maggie out of her thoughts and Ron mumbled something about a good night, as he abruptly stood and headed for the boys dormitory.

"You know what? I'm tired, I'll also head for bed, with everyone in here we won't get a chance to speak with Harry anyway." Hermione said and also got up she then waited for Maggie to do the same.

"I don't think I'll be able to sleep just now, I'll stay. Goodnight." Maggie said and Hermione nodded.

"Alright, see you tomorrow." with that Hermione vanished up the stairs while the other Gryffindors began to discuss the tasks the Champions would have to solve. The moment Hermione was out of sight Maggie stood up and went up to the Boy's Dormitory, she knocked but when no answer came she opened the door and walked inside. Looking around Maggie wondered how Seamus was able to find his bed under all the clothes and other things, she then spotted Ron who stood by his bed and was in the middle of taking off his pullover and looked kinda funny how he looked at her surprised while half of his pullover was still around his head.

"Maggie! W-what are you doing here?" Ron asked.

"We need to talk Ron, what is going on? Since the selection you act weird." Maggie said truthfully and walked closer, sitting down opposite of Ron on the bed she knew belonged to Harry as a picture of his parents as well as one of him together with Ron and Hermione sat on the nightstand.

"I don't know what you are talking about."

"Ron, what is going on why are you angry that Harry was chosen?" Maggie asked and then watched how Ron threw his pullover on his bed and turned around.

"Because every fucking time I'm just the stupid friend of Harry Potter! Do you know what it's like to always take a back seat? I have grown up with five older brothers I never had anything of my own, nearly everything I own once belonged to one of them! Hell I don't even have cloths who weren't worn by them and each of them was special in their own way, three of my brothers were Prefects, two of them Head Boy and one Quidditch Captain! Ginny is the precious little girl of the Family and though Fred and George do a lot of crap, they are still one of the most popular guys in school.

All my life I heard people say, hey aren't you the brother of Bill the Curse Breaker, Charlie the Dragon Expert, Percy the Assistant of Crouch and Fred and George the most funny people in Hogwarts? No matter what I'll do they have done it before me, there won't be the same applause for me as for Bill being Prefect, or Charlie being Quidditch Captain and Percy working under a man who never chose somebody straight out of school! People never took notice of me, I never had a real friend before Harry and Hermione.

But with them it's just the same, Harry is the Boy Who Lived the Hero of all Magical Britain and Hermione is the brightest witch of our Generation and who am I? A nobody, nobody cares who Ron Weasley is. I never had the feeling that there was something special about me, that it was okay to be just me because I always had to live up to my brothers. No matter what I did it was never enough. I love my family, I love all of my brothers and I love Harry and Hermione, they are my first and only real friends, but sometimes it just hurts to see that people don't care about me." while he had yelled at her first he had started to talk normally to her with his last sentence.

"I thought it would be different this time, now we both were going to be just spectators, but now...I know he didn't do it and that it's damn dangerous, but, I'm still a little jealous. I just wish they would see me for who I am, even though I'm not the most gifted Quidditch player, the bravest, most intelligent or funny, and not just as the friend of Harry Potter and Hermione Granger. I wish they would see me as Ron Weasley." with that Ron sunk down on his bed and looked out the window.

"Do you feel better to finally get this off your chest?" Maggie asked quietly, Ron only answered her with a nod.

"I understand you Ron I really do and I want to tell you something but first, Harry will need his best friend now. Half of the school will probably think he put his name in there because he is attention seeking and can't stay out of the spotlight. If we don't stand behind Harry, then he won't be able to get through this alive, we have to find out who did this and why." Maggie said and then stood to sit next to Ron who sighed.

"Yeah I know and I'll help him of course." she then though about what she would say next.

„Ron you are Harry's best friend and though many others will just see you as his friend, he knows what you have done for him and to Harry you are as important as Hermione and I do think he would always choose to be your friend." standing once more Maggie took of her cloak and also got out of her own pullover. Ron stared at her gaping and his ears turned pink.

"Maggie what are you doing? I-I like you but not-"

"It's not that, I also don't like you that way Ron...I have to show you something." the black haired witch answered and turned around and halfway pulling her blouse up. She heard how Ron gasped in shock when he saw the scars on her back.

"My Grandfather on my mothers side used to beat me all the time after my mother died, on some days he was so drunk that he didn't care which end of the belt he used. My father, though he knew of it, never did anything to help me, he even used to tell me it was my fault, and you know what? I believed him, I believed that it was my fault, that I had done or was something wrong and thought that it justified what he did, believing him was easier than admitting to myself that my own father let him hurt me for no reason.

Apparently when my father died he left a letter for my aunt in which he told her about it and that is the real reason I came here. Not only because my father died, but to escape my grandfather who abused me for years." Maggie let her blouse down and turned around again, Ron was still staring at her in shock.

"Do you want to know why I'm able to cope so well with what happened to me? Because of my family here and because of you, Harry and Hermione. You are also my first real friends with you I feel like I finally belong somewhere. Ron you are a great person and I mean you, not the little brother of Bill, Charlie, Percy and Fred and George or the best friend of Harry Potter, you. You make mistakes and you are not perfect but nobody is, not Harry, not Hermione or anybody else, but I swear if I had the chance to befriends with all of you brothers I would still choose you, because you are my friend and I know that I can count on you." Ron stood up and to Maggie's surprise he hugged her.

"Thank you Maggie, this means a lot to me, and I really mean that. Also no one is going to hurt you again if I'm there, I'll have your back." Ron said to her quietly and Maggie, who had hugged him back, tightened the hug a bit.

"Thank you Ron."

"No problem, I have to thank you, if you hadn't talked to me I probably would have ruined mine and Harry's friendship." he answered as they let go of each other and Maggie dressed again.

"I don't think you would have ruined it, but maybe you should tell him what you told me and that you believe him, I think he will need that." with that Maggie turned to leave and was just about to open the door when Ron called her back once more.

"What?"

"I just wanted to tell you that I really hope you and Harry end up together you'd deserve it both." instantly Maggie felt how her cheeks began to glow and she couldn't believe what she had heard.

"What? He- no! I mean I don't...we're not- I don't like him that way." she stammered and Ron grinned at her.

"Sure you don't." before she would say something she regretted Maggie left the Dormitory and hurried down the stairs. What did Ron mean? Could it be that Harry...felt the same way about her? No surely not, why should he. Was he only joking? But Ron wouldn't lie to her or make fun of her and her feelings after what they had just talked about. But was he right? And how did he know that she liked Harry more than just a friend? Was it that obvious? Maggie's mind was spinning with questions.

Arriving at the bottom of the stairs she saw that Harry had arrived and was now celebrated by the whole Gryffindor house minus Hermione, Ron and her. Though when the girl looked at him, she saw that Harry was desperately trying to escape the party for him and she couldn't blame him. But the other thing was that like always, when Maggie saw Harry she felt that tingle in her body and had the feeling that a million fairies flew around in her stomach. Was Harry really feeling the same? Did he also have this tingle when he looked at her?

Well Maggie wouldn't find out anytime soon and turned around to get up to the her own Dormitory where Hermione was hopefully already asleep. What Maggie didn't see, was the pair of green eyes who had seen her leave up the stairs with a sad expression in them, thinking that she was leaving because she thought he, Harry, was enjoying all of the attention.

* * *

The next morning when Hermione and Maggie stepped inside the common room they were surprised to find Harry sitting in one of the armchairs. Upon their arrival he got up and before either one of them could say something he spoke up.

"I swear I did not put my name in that blasted thing! I don't know how it happened, or why, but I never ever wanted to enter! Sure it crossed my mind once what it would be like, that it would make- I-I mean-" luckily he was stopped before he could tell that he had hoped it would impress Maggie so she would like him the way he liked her.

"Harry! Breathe in between!" Hermione interrupted him finally, "Neither of us thinks that you put your name in the Goblet, it's quite the opposite, before the others entered the common room like a horde of partying Hippogriffs we were discussing who could've put your name in the tournament." she said and relief covered Harry's face when he saw Maggie nod to confirm what Hermione had said.

"You do?"

"Of course we do, don't tell me you have been thinking we didn't?" Maggie said and Harry blushed a bit.

"No-no well maybe, but I'm glad that at least you two and Ron believe me, I don't know what I would do if you wouldn't." the young wizard said.

"You are a talented wizard Harry, but I think it would end with you getting either lethally wounded or worse killed."

"Normally I would try to argue you and say you're wrong but you're right." was his answer to Hermione, "Ron said we could go down for breakfast without him, he'll come down in a I quote "not so unholy hour" in his defence we talked really long." seeing the confused looks of his female friends Harry explained as they started their way to breakfast, "Dean uses that expression often and though he tried to explain it to the others I don't think Ron got the meaning of 'unholy'."

"Let's hope he wont use this at home and explain it to Mr. Weasley." Hermione murmured, she then turned to look at Maggie. "How come you know this?"

"My mother was Muggleborn and because my Grandfather was Christian and later lived with us I heard quite a lot of phrases like this." the black haired girl answered.

As they were enjoying their breakfast as much as they could, while hearing rude comments about Harry every few minutes, not to speak of the many glares he got most of them coming from the Hufflepuff table, Hermione was so absorbed in a copy of Advanced Rune Magic in the middle-age that Harry finally dared to talk to Maggie.

"Maggie can I ask you something?" trying to hide her surprise Maggie reached for her goblet of pumkinjuice and forced the fairies in her stomach to calm down. The whole night she had dreamed of various scenarios were Harry had declared his love for her and in each and every one of them she had reacted, said or done something so stupid that he had taken it back. This was also the reason she hadn't spoken much to Harry, ever since she saw him in the morning images of her dreams flooded her mind and of course Ron's voice telling her Harry might feel the same way about her.

"Yeah sure." she finally answered.

"Well...I-I don't know how to ask you but well...despite what Hermione said, I...would understand it if you wouldn't believe me, I mean we don't know each other so long, but well, I- of course I would be happy if you would believe me but well. I think what I'm trying to say is that...I saw you yesterday night, you were watching this whole scene and I thought you might wanted to talk but then you disappeared." finally understanding his stammered explanation Maggie couldn't help but smile relieved.

"I didn't go because of what you think! I really do believe you Harry, even though we only know each other for a short time. I know you would never do something so stupid- of course you are not stupid you knew it was dangerous, and I really did want to talk to you at first but then I figured with all the others celebrating you it wouldn't have worked anyway. I would never think even one second you did it because one can see immediately that you hated all the attention." Maggie told him and Harry smiled at her which caused Maggie to blush herself.

Each turning back on their breakfast and thinking about the conversation they just had in their own little worlds, neither Maggie or Harry took notice of Ron sitting down next to Hermione.

"Good morning what did I miss?" he asked while piling food on his plate.

"Well, as expected most of Hogwarts hates Harry, mainly the Hufflepuffs for obvious reasons and the Slytherins, the begin of the tournament is a big story in the Daily Prophet and those two blind lovebirds just had another awkward conversation." Hermione said without looking up from her book.

"So nothing new." Ron said around a mouthful of toast.

"Exactly."

* * *

The next weeks were filled with researching and training with Harry, they tried to figure out which spells would help him most of the unknown task he had to solve in four days. The only spell that caused Harry trouble was 'accio' no matter what he did, he could summon anything, it seemed like there was some kind of block inside him. Of course they also had to deal with the most annoying reporter of all time Rita Skeeter, who had wrote an article about the Tournament and a fake interview with Harry which had only encouraged the wrath against the young Gryffindor Champion.

So on this Saturday the four friends made their way down to Hogsmeade to get their and especially Harry's mind off the upcoming task and the hostilities against him.

"We also have to show you Honeydukes!" Ron said as the three of them tried to find an order in which they should spend the day in Hogsmeade and showing Maggie the village, from what she understood they wanted to show her the whole village.

In one thing her friends had agreed, namely that their fist stop was going to be the Three Broomsticks for a mug of hot Butterbeer. As they walked down the streets of the village talking and for the first time in what felt like months joking, Maggie stumbled over a high edge of the old paver of the path and before she could do more than reach out to break her fall a pair of arms held her on her feet.

"Are you okay?" Harry asked and Maggie nodded already blushing in embarrassment.

"Yes, I'm sorry I wasn't paying attention, but thank you." she answered and they resumed their walk, but Harry walked even closer to her so that their hands almost touched. Another thing the two of them had to deal with, thanks to Rita's article, was that people were convinced Harry was in love with Hermione. Of course Harry and Hermione had denied everything and Harry had nearly strangled Colin for telling something like this, but it still had left a little bit doubt in Maggie. The two of them were indeed very close and they knew each other for a long time, it wasn't that unusual for them to like each other more.

"No problem, I just-" in that moment he saw Rita and that strange camera guy of hers walking out of the Three Broomsticks, "Oh no." he mumbled Maggie looked confused for a moment before she followed his glance and saw the two, who in return had seen them.

"Oh hello there Harry! Who is this lovely little girl next to you?" the reporter asked.

"None of you business you old hag." Harry simply said with a glare took Maggie's hand and stormed off towards the Three Broomsticks Ron and Hermione close behind them.

"That vile woman, how dare she to speak to you like she didn't do anything wrong!" Hermione growled once they sat down at a table in the pub each of them placing a mug of Butterbeer in front of them.

"Hey you wanted to show me around Hogsmeade so let's change the subject!" Maggie answered, really not in the mood about talking about the reporter.

"Yeah, I'm not sure that she even counts as a woman." Ron retorted and pulled a face, the other three Gryffindors couldn't help but laugh. Still, not even the encounter with Rita would ruin their visit and their mood, all of them wanted this day to be good especially for Harry. One could already see that spending time with his friends outside of Hogwarts and being distracted from the task was doing wonders to him.

That was until an hour later when Hagrid and Professor Moody walked towards them.

" 'Ello there! How are ya all doin' ?" the bearded half giant said as he smiled down at them and there was a chorus of greetings from the four as an answer. "Ya nervous 'bout the task Harry? Well I can't wait ta see ya win this thing! I know ya can!" he said and despite the good intentions of his words and Harry's good mood the young Champion couldn't help but pale a little.

"Yeah...sure thanks Hagrid." he said and then his giant friend leaned down and whispered something in Harry's ear, out of the corner of her eyes Maggie swore she saw a small smile play around the lips of her DADA Professor but when she looked at him he was checking his watch. Frowning Maggie returned her glance to her friends, Hagrid had straightened himself and said in a normal voice.

"It was great seein' ya, but I gotta go!" with a wave and a smile he and Professor Moody left the pub.

"What the bloody hell was that?" asked Ron.

"No idea, but Hagrid asked me to visit him at midnight because he had something important to show me." Harry told them.

"That's strange...you don't think he is trying to help you with the task don't you?" Hermione said "It could get both of you in trouble."

"I have no idea, I'll guess I have to find out tonight."

"Let's just hope he didn't create a new kind of Blast-Ended Skrewt, then you won't need to worry about that tournament." Ron said looking at his best friend who just started to regret accepting Hagrid's offer.

* * *

 **Hello I'm back!**

 **Yes there really is another chapter, I'm sorry that weeks actually turned into a year!**

 **Well I hope you enjoyed the chapter with the next one we finally start with the fist task!**

 **I hope you like the way I, at least try to, portray Ron, I like him and I do think it is an acceptable excuse to be jealous at a friend when he get the attention (even if it is unwanted) while you are being ignored. And growing up with so many siblings is though guys, so in this I want to give him a chance of being a "better" friend to both Harry and Hermione. So Ron will use his brain more than in canon, but beside that he'll be Ron :D**

 **Please leave me a review and tell me what you think about the chapter or the story!**

 **Patti**


End file.
